


Relief, Relive, Rebirth

by LacySilverWolf



Series: Effie Stilinski [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - OC Addition, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Slight Canon Divergence, Supernatural Elements, female twin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacySilverWolf/pseuds/LacySilverWolf
Summary: The pack was wounded. Broken. And now they were being hunted, not just by Hunters, but by things more twisted and this time, they're doing it for money. It's more than anyone should have to handle, and Effie deals with it, on top of trying to solve the mystery of just what Kate did to Derek. Along with visions of him dying a very human death. Derek/OC





	1. The Dark Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is in danger. Derek is far away. Derek was taken. Effie knows all this and she knows she will bring the world, natural and supernatural, to its knees to bring him home. No matter who gets in her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here with the next installment of Effie! So, as we know from the end of the last story and the in between, Effie is suffering from Derek being taken and now the pack is in Mexico to find him and get him home. But how are they going to find him? And just what condition is he going to be in? Read on, kids!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own only Effie.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie was at her wits end. Weeks. It had been weeks since she felt Derek being pulled away from her. Pulled away from Beacon Hills. Stiles had rushed her to the loft but by the time they'd gotten there, all that was left was blood. And it terrified Effie that she could smell Derek's mixed in with whoever attacked his home.

There'd been another scent as well, another animal. Or so she thought. It was animal mixed with something familiar but she couldn't figure out what it was, and neither could Scott. And once more, her paintings were amounting to nothing. Just bits and pieces of images that led nowhere.

The whole pack was on high alert, wanting to find Derek as quickly as possible. They could see it was tearing Effie apart, not knowing where he was. Her only relief was she could still feel their mate bond, meaning he was alive. But they'd watched her fall apart once, thinking Derek was gone for good. Knowing he was alive or not, they weren't willing to watch it happen again. Not with all the pack had already lost; Allison and Aiden to death and Isaac to grief.

Effie's pup, the first one she formed a pack bond with, had followed Allison's father overseas to deal with losing Allison. Chris kept in contact with the pack, mainly Effie, but Isaac had gone silent, refusing to talk to anyone. That, on top of Derek being missing, the pack mother was barely holding together.

And now they were in Mexico. Not only had their leads taken them there but when Effie performed a tracking spell that Deaton taught her, she felt Derek's pull leading her that way. Which was why she was separate from the rest of the pack as they followed up on the hunter lead. She knew they didn't have Derek but they could know who did. And knowing who she was facing would help Effie a lot in getting Derek back.

Stopping her jeep as her cell rang, Effie threw it into park and grabbed her phone.

"Stiles?"

"We're heading into the club now." her brother answered. "I'll give you a call as soon as we know anything."

Effie nodded, gripping the wheel with her free hand. "Alright, be careful. I don't have a good feeling about any of this."

"Yeah, neither does Lydia."

"If the past has taught us anything, let's listen to the banshee."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Okay, Effie would be the first to admit she had little to no patience when her temper was in play. Add onto that her mate bond telling her Derek was in danger and still too far away from her and it was lucky she hadn't removed anyone's heads.

As it was, she was bashing her way through every Calaveras that crossed her path. Honestly, her eyes were practically sparking lilac and she was blasting men into walls without touching them. Why did they keep charging her like they could win? She heard one coming up behind her with a taser stick and shocked him, not literally, by grabbing the end and channeling the power backwards, short circuiting the weapon.

"Come on," she said as she twisted the stick and snapped the man's wrist. "I'm not your average werefox. Get creative."

Kicking the man down, and knocking him out with a blow to the head, Effie tossed the taser aside and continued plowing through the reinforcements.

Before long, she found herself standing in front of the door where she could sense her alpha, Lydia and Kira. A well placed kick in the center of the double doors had them flying open, startling all on the other side.

"Alright," she looked at the hunters and her pack mates. Lydia and Scott were chained to chairs while Kira was being forcibly held next to a power box, that seemed to connect to said chairs. "you had thirty seconds to let them go and tell us where we can find that slimy bitch, Kate Argent, ( _she'd finally gotten a full, clear image to paint. Turned out, Kate wasn't so dead after all. Fantastic._ ) so we can get my mate back or I finish what I started with the rest of your goons, who thought they could take on a pissed off druidfox searching for her mate."

"And who are you?" the female hunter, Araya, asked.

Effie gave her a lilac charged glare. "Don't pretend you don't know every supernatural creature you need to."

Araya smirked. "Effie Stilinski, born druid Spark, bitten werefox and mate of Derek Hale. I knew my men would be no match."

"And yet you let me use them as practice anyway." Effie pointed out. "Release my pack, point us in the right direction and I won't practice on a few more. Last chance."

Araya looked at Scott. "You let your betas give orders?"

Scott shook his head. "Not all of them. Effie's a special case."

"And what makes her so special?"

Scott smirked. "You're looking at a girl who recently nearly lost her brother to an evil fox spirit and before that almost her father to a dark druid. She's not losing anyone else. Not to mention, I know what she's like when pissed off."

Araya held up her hands. "Far be it from me to tempt an angry she-fox." she tossed a key to Effie. "Go, release your brother and the coyote. The others will meet you outside."

Effie gripped the key. "Five minutes or I come back and I won't be nice."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie took one look at the 'guide' Araya was providing them with and wasn't at all happy. Braeden. A mercenary, the one who saved Isaac from Deucalion and the one who saved Derek and Peter from Araya. Her track record of helping pack was good but Effie could never shake the feeling that something was off about the woman. And she had no problem letting it show.

"You don't trust her," Lydia said as they followed Stiles's jeep and Braeden's bike.

Effie shook her head. "Not even a little. And I have no idea why. She's saved Derek once, Isaac too, but," she gripped the wheel. "I just can't shake the feeling."

"If it helps," Lydia said. "I have an off feeling about her, too."

Effie glanced at her. "As a banshee or just a regular feeling?"

"Both." Lydia admitted. "How are you handling this? Kate being the one to take Derek?"

"I'm not." Effie confided. "I can't even begin to figure how to deal with it so I'm keeping my focus on finding Derek. That's what's most important right now. Once he's back, I'll probably have a nice meltdown over all this."

Lydia reached out and squeezed Effie's arm. "You're not alone."

Effie gave the best smile she could. "I know,"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie slammed on the brakes as Stiles's jeep suddenly stopped right in front of her. She threw an arm out, blocking Lydia from hitting her head on the dash. Getting out, they moved over to Stiles and the others.

"What happened?" Braeden asked.

"I don't know." Stiles answered. "It felt like we hit something."

"Scott, we need to get there by night." Braeden said. "It's too dangerous otherwise."

"Go," Stiles said.

"Not without you." Scott retorted.

"Dude, someone needs to find Derek." Stiles pointed out. "We'll think of something, we always do. Just go."

Scott sighed. "Okay." he looked at Effie. "You-"

"I'm staying as well." she said. "We don't know how long this'll take and if night falls, they'll need protection. I trust you to find Derek."

Scott nodded and walked away, Kira following to talk. Effie turned to the jeep and set her hands on the hood.

"Effie," Stiles put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you sure?"

Effie nodded, swallowing thickly. "Scott will find him and bring him back. Derek will understand why I stayed with you. He always understands."

Stiles dropped his forehead to Effie's shoulder for a second before giving his own nod. "Alright kid, let's get this thing working again."

"Stiles," Malia pulled something out from under the jeep. "I don't think we hit something." she held up what looked like a giant claw. "I think something hit us."

Effie looked at the claw as Stiles took it. What the hell was growing in this desert?

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie was tense. So was Malia. And the darker it got, the more tense they became.

"Anything?" Kira asked, joining them, her katana in hand.

Malia shook her head. "It's too hard to see. We should've brought another flashlight."

Kira moved away from them, back towards the jeep. Effie watched her with a frown as she held her katana up to the headlight and turned it at an angle, reflecting the light into the desert.

"Did you see that?" Kira asked.

Not far from them, behind a boulder, was some creature. As soon as Malia spotted it, she charged into the dark.

"Malia, wait!" Kira ran after her.

"Malia!" Stiles tried to climb out of the jeep and run after them but Effie held her arm up as Lydia spoke.

"Kira, go!" she said. "You," she shined the light at Stiles. "Fix the jeep. Stiles!" she screeched. "Focus."

Effie stood in the light of the jeep, watching out for any sign of Malia or Kira.

"Effie," Stiles's voice sounded uncertain.

"Focus on the jeep," Effie said without looking. "we need to get out of here."

Stiles climbed out, looking the engine over once more. "Alright, Lydia, get behind the wheel. Try and start her."

Lydia climbed in after handing off the flashlight and turned the key. It took a few seconds before the engine roared to life.

"Yes!" Stiles jumped in victory as Malia and Kira came running back. "Let's go!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie sprang from her jeep after stopping beside Stiles's and ran into the light of the two vehicles as Scott and Braeden came out of the church ruins. She saw Scott supporting a person and stepped closer, feeling that it was Derek. But before she could see his face, she stopped. Something wasn't right.

"Is that him?" Malia asked Stiles. "Is that Derek?"

"Uh," Stiles was just as puzzled. "sort of."

The person between Braeden and Scott lifted his head and showed the unique green eyes of Derek Hale, only without shadow and the guilt of losing his family and his betas. Without nearly ten years of his life.

Derek Hale was a teenager again.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Yeah, mini Derek. As adorable as he is, kinda wanna beat the holy hell outta Kate for this. Well, for a lot, but this is just a new level of hell she's putting him through and you can bet Effie's gonna have more than a few issues with the bitch once they meet face to face. So, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!
> 
> End Transmission


	2. 117

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is a teenager again. And a very distrustful one. But the bond he and Effie share spans lifetimes. Corny, I know, but that's how it is. Will that bond help Derek trust Scott and Stiles? And will it help figure out the color of his eyes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Hey everyone, Lacy here, back with Effie and we are moving on to little Derek waking up, Effie having to push to make him trust her and just how much does Effie want Kate dead? The answer, a lot. Read on!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own only Effie.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie stood by the head of the exam table as Deaton, Stiles and Scott laid a younger Derek out.

"Wow," Deaton commented.

"Wow?" Stiles questioned. "Wow as in,  _'I've seen this before and I know exactly what to do,'_  kind of wow? Cause that's the kinda wow we're hoping for."

"I think you might be overestimating my abilities." Deaton informed Stiles.

"He's cold." Lydia said, taking Derek's hand. "Really cold."

Effie placed her hands on Derek's cheeks, nearly hissing at the freezing temperature of his skin. She started brushing her thumbs across his cheekbones, almost in an unconscious effort to warm him up.

"Do you think this is permanent?" Scott asked.

Deaton checked Derek's eyes. "I'm not sure a medical diagnosis is even adequate. This is well beyond my experience."

"So what do we do with him?" Stiles asked.

"Until he wakes up?" Deaton said. "Probably not much. It might be best to leave him with me. He'll be safe here."

"You mean from Kate?" Stiles threw out.

Deaton turned to him. "If she's alive and she is what you say she is, she won't be able to walk past that gate."

"Why would she want to do this to him?" Effie asked, her voice cracking.

"Knowing Kate," Deaton said. "it's probably for a reason that won't be any good for anyone but her."

"And bad for everyone else." Stiles added.

Deaton looked the group over. "You guys should probably go home. He doesn't look to be in any danger. So maybe the rest of you should get some sleep? It is a school night and you all need to start taking care of your own lives again."

"Someone should stay with you." Scott suggested.

"I'm not leaving." Effie said. She looked at the others, mainly Stiles. "I just got him back. Younger or not. He's not leaving my sight."

"I'll stay, too." Lydia said. "My grades are fine. Despite missing a few classes."

"I'm so not okay with this." Stiles butted in.

"Guys," Lydia turned to look at him. "go."

"No."

"Text us if anything happens." Scott decided. He moved to Stiles and started dragging him from the room.

"Nope, still not okay with it." he said. "Not going anywhere. Alright, just cause you're stronger,"

Deaton moved to Effie, gently touching her arm. "Are you okay?"

Effie shook her head. "I want Kate dead for this but I won't leave him."

"No one's telling you to." Deaton soothed.

Effie swallowed. "I thought, him being like this, our mate bond would lessen or even vanish completely but," she licked her lips. "it's still there, as strong as ever."

"You've always had a bond with each other, in one form or another." Deaton pointed out. "Even when you were kids. You're just aware of it now, that's why it won't fade."

Effie looked the vet in the eye. "Will he remember us?"

Deaton glanced at Lydia before looking back at Effie. "I don't know."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie watched her brother and Scott followed John into his office and let her eyes stray to land on Derek, who was, once again, sitting on the bench outside her father's office. That thing should have a plaque with his name on it. But at least she knew where he was once again. She'd nearly lost it when he ran away from the clinic.

Deciding to let Stiles get them in trouble with their father, Effie moved to Derek's side and sat next to him.

"Hi," she said casually.

Derek glanced at her. "You were at the clinic."

Effie nodded. "Yeah, I was. I was one of the ones who brought you home."

"Then maybe you can be the one to explain what the hell is going on." Derek demanded. "What happened to my house? Where's my family? My mom?"

Effie tapped her nails against the bench before facing Derek completely. "Okay Derek, you want the truth? You'll get it. But before I do that, I want you to really look at me. Not with your eyes or your mind but with your heart."

Derek scowled. "What? Why?"

"Just do it." Effie pressed. "It'll tell you everything you need to know about me."

Derek rolled his eyes but turned to face Effie as she'd done. Legs pressed together from knee to ankle, the two held gazes, their breathing falling into sync. Effie didn't blink, didn't move. She let Derek take his time. Deaton said their bond was always there, they just had to become aware of it. Hopefully Derek would be able to with a little help from Effie.

"You," Derek swallowed. "I know this feeling. My mom told me about it, after Paige."

Effie nodded. "I know, about Paige and the feeling. What is it?"

"The mate bond." Derek explained. "When a wolf finds that one person they're meant to be with."

Effie gave a small smile. "Exactly."

Derek reached out, touching the hand Effie had on her leg. "You're my mate?"

Effie had to shut her eyes to stop the tears. "I am," she looked at him. "I know it's confusing, you don't even know who I am but trust that feeling and trust these words; I am by your side, from now until our end. No pack will separate us. No other will come between us. In the face of danger, I will protect you, as you protect me. No power is stronger then our bond."

"You are mine and I am yours." they finished together.

"The mate oath." Derek said quietly.

"We officially said it earlier this year," Effie explained. "did the ritual. I learned the words, by heart."

Derek nodded, gripping Effie's hand a little tighter. "I trust you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie followed Stiles and Derek into Scott's house, keeping her hold on the younger Hale's hand. It seemed to comfort him as much as it did her.

"We're just gonna wait here for Scott." Stiles said. "We're going to sit quietly. We're not gonna call or talk to anyone."

"Do I talk to you?" Derek asked.

"No."

"Good."

"Fine."

Effie rolled her eyes. Oi.

"Who's gonna talk to him?"

Effie turned and saw Rafael. Great.

"Ah!" Stiles was startled. Or being intentionally annoying. Or both. "Are you getting taller?"

"What are you guys doing here?" Rafael asked.

"Waiting for Scott." Derek answered.

"Yeah, so I am." Rafael said. "We're supposed to have dinner. I brought extra. You guys hungry?"

Effie watched as Stiles got roped into eating with Scott's father, once again calling Derek their cousin,  _'Miguel'_. She wasn't stopping Derek from smacking her brother for that once he was him again.

"You guys eat." Effie said. "I'm not feeling great. Must have eaten something off while we were camping." she squeezed Derek's hand, giving him a nod and reassuring smile. "I'll be upstairs."

Stiles glared at Effie as she walked away but she just shrugged. He may have landed in a hole with Scott's father but she was not staying to join.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie watched Derek slam Stiles into Scott's bedroom door and figured a few more truths had come out that the two boys had made Effie keep to herself. She couldn't deny she was glad Stiles was receiving the abuse instead of her. At least he was used to it. Abuse was Derek's way of showing affection to her brother.

"Okay, I didn't lie." Stiles insisted. "I omitted certain truths. Vital truths now that I'm thinking about it."

"I don't want to talk to you." Derek backed away. "I wanna talk to the alpha. I'll talk to Scott."

"Okay," Stiles nodded. "I'm gonna go get him. My phone's downstairs. Just gonna call him real quick. Effie?"

Effie shook her head. "You lied, I didn't. Unless he asks me to leave, I'm staying."

Stiles huffed. "You-this-I," he pointed at his sister. "I'm telling Dad."

"He'll call you an idiot." Effie retorted as Stiles left. She looked at Derek. "You get used to him."

Derek cocked a brow. "Really?"

Effie shook her head. "No." she sighed. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you everything. It's just," she groaned, scrubbing her hands over her face before shoving her hair back. "there's a lot of blanks to fill in and not all of them are easy to take."

Derek knelt in front of Effie. "You have our family mark."

Effie knew he was looking at her triskele tattoo just below her left collar bone. "Yeah, I got it last summer as a surprise for you."

"Did I like it?" Derek asked.

Effie smiled. "You tell me." she watched him return the smile before leaning forward to kiss Derek's forehead. "I'm gonna go make sure Stiles is actually getting Scott. You wait here."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie wanted Kate dead. Oh she wanted her dead before. To start, killing the majority of the Hale family. Then electrocuting Derek, while trying to get information. Using Effie against him. Chaining Derek up and using electricity for shits and giggles. Letting some three hundred pound meat baller beat the shit out of him. That was bad enough. Now she was fucking with Derek's head, making him break family secrets he'd only just told Effie about.

"I'm going to rip her head off," Effie said to Kira. "and use it as a goddamn soccer ball."

Kira nodded as they ran. "Solid plan. But let's focus on helping the others before we resort to making Kate into sporting equipment."

Effie grunted as she shifted. As Kira pulled her sword, the two charged and jumped over Scott and Malia, both of whom were injured, and started attacking the creatures from Mexico. Berserkers.

Fire sparking from her claws, Effie moved in sync with Kira as they jumped and flipped around and slashed at the creatures. But they got cocky and were soon knocked back on the ground with their other two packmates.

Panting in pain, broken ribs will do that, healing or not, Effie watched as Derek, still young, came running towards them and took on the berserkers. Effie couldn't be sure, but something was happening as Derek fought. His scent was changing, shifting back to how it was before he was taken.

Groaning as she pushed herself to her feet, Effie winced as a loud screech filled the air, causing the berserkers to run away. She could only guess it was Kate calling a retreat.

Stepping towards Derek, Effie watched him, looking for a sign that he was back, that he was right again.

"Derek?" Scott called out.

Turning towards them, Derek slowly raised his head and Effie took off, running for him. She saw his eyes flash gold instead of ruby red but shoved that to the back of her mind. She jumped into his arms, holding him tightly. She had something more important to focus on.

Derek was back, in her arms, where he belonged.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Am I the only one who had to rewatch the episode to see that Derek's eyes were, in fact, gold instead of blue? I mean, for Effie, they should be red, but I still missed it the first time around. I was just happy to see the stubble, honestly. Next chapter will not be an episode, it will be a filler for the Effie/Derek reunion and Effie revealing to Derek just what happened to her while he was gone. Ya know, the whole fox and druid merging into one thing? Yeah, kinda something the mate needs to know. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!
> 
> End Transmission


	3. Bonus: True Druidfox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small in between chapter where Derek finds out just what went on with his mate while he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here! Effie has Derek back, her brother is himself again and her father is safe. So what's still bothering her? Read on and find out!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own only Effie.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Getting Derek back, Effie thought she'd finally feel complete. Her druid and fox were one, Derek was back at her side, Stiles was no longer the Nogitsune and her father was alive and kicking ass at his job. But something was still hollow.

After kicking Peter out of the loft, Derek and Effie laid together in silence, just holding each other. Derek had already shared with Effie that, even though he'd been unconscious in Mexico, he still felt the time they spent apart. His wolf was desperate for physical contact. Effie was glad she wasn't alone in that feeling.

They watched the moon rise outside the window, enjoying the lack of pull in its crescent state.

"Your runes are gone when you were fighting." Derek whispered, breaking the silence. His fingers traced along Effie's freckles, drawing a shiver from her. "What happened?"

Effie burrowed even further into Derek's arms. "I lost you." she swallowed. "I lost you and Dad said I couldn't go to Mexico to find you and the tracker spell was really strong and I was being pulled in so many different directions that my Spark and fox just became one." she looked up at Derek. "I don't know if it was to make things easier for me, or if it was just the natural progression of whatever I am. Deaton has never heard of this actually happening and he's called all the contacts he can to figure it out."

"Are you okay?" Derek asked. "I mean, is it going to hurt you?"

Effie shook her head. "No. The actual blending of the two was painful, really painful, but I feel better now. More balanced."

Derek shifted to get a better look at her. "Something's still bothering you." he brushed her hair back. "Effie, talk to me. What is it?"

Effie took a minute before answering. She hadn't yet put her worries into words and wasn't sure how.

"Deaton can't find a single record of something like this happening before." she started. "He's been researching since it happened, but there isn't anything. By all accounts, it shouldn't have happened. What happened to me shouldn't be possible."

"Hey, calm down." Derek sat them up, putting Effie's hand on his chest. He slowed his own breathing, forcing her to follow it. "Breathe, Ef."

Effie fought against her panic and tried to listen to Derek's words. But now that she'd put her fear into words, or at least part of it, the panic she'd been fighting was rushing to the surface. And she couldn't stop it.

Derek cursed as he watched Effie slip completely into her panic attack. Cold sweat beaded along her forehead and her skin paled whiter than death. He could almost feel the pain flaring in her chest and the nausea flooding her stomach.

Trying to think of what would help fastest, Derek decided on something he wasn't sure would work, but he couldn't do nothing.

"Effie." Derek lifted her chin so they were looking at each other. "Focus on me. Just me. Nothing else." He waited until she was as focused as she would get then shifted his eyes and let out the lowest growl he could manage. It was more of a comforting sound then really threatening. And it seemed to be doing the trick. Effie's own eyes shifted, lilac glowing bright and she gave her own whimper in response. Derek tugged her close, tucking her under his chin and repeating his growl several times, getting a whimper or what sounded like a purr in return each time.

It took time, Derek didn't know how much, but Effie finally calmed down and all but melted against him.

"Seemed like that was building for a while." Derek commented.

Effie huffed a laugh. "You could say that." she sighed. "People are already drawn to a True Alpha being in town. How many more are going to come for the druidfox?"

Derek kissed her forehead. "It doesn't matter how many come, we'll stop them all."

"But your eyes-"

"-will be fine while we figure you out." Derek stopped her. "True, we don't know what Kate did, or what she's planning, but we've taken on two problems at once before. More than two, if I remember correctly. So trust me, we'll protect you and figure out Kate's plan, just like we always have."

Effie nodded and managed a small smile. "Okay, I trust you." she leaned up and kissed him softly. "I love you. And I'm glad you're home."

"So am I." Derek laid them down carefully, keeping Effie close. "And I love you, too."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> So the symptoms of Effie's panic attack are what I go through when I have mine. They are in no way fun and having had one recently, well it was pretty fresh and easy to write. Some of the mystery behind Effie will come out during the rest of the season, but don't look for any big answers until the in between story after the season is done. For now, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!
> 
> End Transmission


	4. Muted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Effie does not like Braeden. Not gonna lie, neither did I, at first. But that's because, ya know, Sterek. And I don't know if Derek knew Coach, but he does in this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here with the next Effie chapter! And it's really kind of short because we're one episode passed getting Derek back and Effie is basically glued to him. That'll go away, I promise. She does detach at some point. *sniffs* Just can't remember when. Also, Braeden is finding herself on the wrong side of a very territorial Effie. Even if she doesn't know it yet. Read on!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own only Effie.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie sat between Derek and Peter on the couch, Braeden across from them, her boots on the table.

"That table's Italian." Peter complained.

"So are these boots." Braeden quipped back. Effie and Derek smirked. "Are we gonna talk interior design and fashion or are we gonna talk numbers?" she glanced at Derek and Effie, the former who was staring at his reflection in a pair of sunglasses and the latter, who was resting her head on his shoulder. "And shouldn't she be in school?"

"Don't go there." Peter muttered as he wrote on a piece of paper. "Her father knows and that's all you'll get by arguing. That and a headache."

Braeden took the paper Peter slid over, crossed out what he wrote and wrote her own number then slid it back.

"We're hiring you to find Kate." Peter said after looking at it. "Not assassinate the president."

"I was hired by the Calaveras to find Kate." Braeden said. "You're hiring me to find her first. Going against the Calaveras is what's gonna cost you."

The paper slid back and forth again before Peter got up and walked away. Derek grabbed the paper and ripped it in half.

"We'll pay." he said. "Just find Kate, that's all we want."

Braeden watched him for a moment, longer then Effie was comfortable with, before nodding and leaving. Peter followed her while Effie and Derek walked over to the table by the window.

"Are you insane?!" Peter demanded after Braeden was gone.

"We had no choice." Derek insisted. "We spent a week looking for her and came up with nothing."

"If we don't find out who told Kate about the vault," Peter said as he walked closer. "We don't get those bonds back. What do you think I'm gonna do then, huh? Get a job? My resume is slightly out of date. We got robbed, Derek." he grabbed Derek's shoulder. "Robbed!"

Derek spun and grabbed Peter's wrist, roaring at the older man as his eyes flashed gold. Peter actually looked shocked as Effie stepped forward and put a hand on Derek's shoulder, reminding him to reel it back in.

"Oh, that's a new look for you." Peter said. Derek ripped his arm away, pulling Effie closer. "What happened to your eyes?"

"I don't know." Derek said. "But I'm willing to pay to find out."

Effie rubbed Derek's arm. "Come on, let's go get some air." Derek nodded, letting Effie guide him around Peter and up the stairs. "You go down, I'll be right there." she waited for him to vanish before rounding on Peter, who was nearly right behind her. "Leave him alone."

"That's not normal, Effie." Peter motioned. "You don't just get golden eyes back after they go blue. And his are supposed to be red."

"No shit," Effie shot back. "I am aware of that. But he's shaken enough by all this. Don't go riding him about it. Please."

Peter sighed. "Alright, I'll keep my distance. Just, you keep an eye on him."

Effie nodded. "You don't have to worry about that."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie and Derek arrived at school in time for lacrosse tryouts. Effie had completely forgotten about them but decided it would be a good distraction for Derek. And Effie wanted to see how Scott and Stiles were fairing.

They sat down behind Kira and Malia just in time to see Stiles send the ball right into the goalie's catch.

"How did he get on the team to begin with?" Derek asked.

Effie shook her head. "Coach needed bodies, is my best guess." she watched the next boy go up. "Freshman at tryouts. That's rare."

They watched, shocked, as the kid's shot went right into the goal.

"I'd say he's rare," Derek said, impressed. "very rare."

Scott went two players after and his shot hit off the goal, causing the team to laugh.

"Nice McCall," Garrett razzed.

"Hey Garrett," Stiles smirked sarcastically at his teammate. "Shut up."

The four watched in awe as the freshman continued to be basically perfect while Scott's shots all missed or were caught.

"Isn't the captain supposed to be the best player on the team?" Kira asked. "Or good?"

"Normally." Derek commented. "But Scott's human on the field."

Effie sat up as she saw her friend's eyes flash red. "Not any more."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Hale!"

Derek turned from walking off the field with Effie and saw Coach coming towards them.

"I thought that was you," Finstock laughed, shaking Derek's hand. "what the hell are you doing back here?"

Derek motioned to Effie. "Visiting my girlfriend."

Finstock laughed. "E-Effie Stilinski? Seriously?"

Effie gave Coach a look. "Could do without the laughter, Coach."

Finstock cleared his throat. "Right. Sorry." he patted Derek's shoulder. "Feel like showing these morons how lacrosse is really played?"

Derek laughed. "No, not today. Sorry, Coach. Maybe another time. If only to teach Stiles where the goal is."

Finstock snorted. "That's asking for a miracle." he nodded a bit. "Good to see you, Hale."

"You too, Coach." Derek turned back to Effie and saw her raised brow. "What?"

"Why did you never tell me, or Scott and Stiles, that you played lacrosse?" she asked.

Derek rolled his eyes and moved Effie in the direction of her jeep. "Because then they'd ask me to practice and I barely have patience for your brother on a good day."

"And me?" Effie pushed.

Derek shrugged. "Never came up."

Effie shook her head. "That's it, I'm looking you up in the school's database. If you won't share, I'll dig."

"Effie-"

"Nope." She stopped him. "Not changing my mind."

"Bet I can make you forget you ever had the idea." Derek teased.

Effie narrowed her eyes playfully. "Damn you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie fumed silently as Braeden changed right in plain view of where Derek could see her. Sure, his eyes were firmly glued to the report the woman had brought and his back was to her but that didn't change Effie's feelings on how Braeden was acting. Really, there was no way she hadn't picked up on Effie and Derek's relationship.

"There's nothing in here about Kate." Derek said. "This killer used an axe."

"Actually," Braeden corrected. "he used a military tomahawk."

Derek looked up but didn't look back. Effie gave him points for that. "That's not in this report."

"I know." Braeden bragged.

Derek sighed. "Are you going to tell me what else you know?"

"Not yet." the bounty hunter answered. "Cause I don't really know much."

"But you know something." Effie easily guessed. She stood and moved to Derek's side as he finally turned around.

"Maybe," Braeden said. "The problem is the people I need to talk to right now, don't talk to people like you."

"You want us to wait for you?" Derek questioned.

Braeden leaned forward on her hands, which were perched on the table, towards Derek. "I want you to trust me."

"And why would we trust you?" Derek shot back, this time purposefully saying  _'we'_  instead of the  _'I'_  Braeden was looking for. "We don't know anything about you."

"Yeah, well," Braeden shrugged. "I know you. And I know what you really want." she started walking around the table when Derek didn't answer. "You want what Kate stole from you." she rattled something off in a language they didn't understand. "It means the true nature of someone is reflected in their eyes. In your case, the color of your eyes."

Effie crossed her arms. "How do you know about that?"

Braeden didn't answer, she just walked over to the chair and grabbed her jacket. Derek picked up her shotgun and turned.

"You have a week." he said, tossing the gun to her. They stood silently as Braeden walked out of the loft, jacket slung over her shoulder.

"I don't like that she knows, Derek." Effie said. "Something already felt off about her when Araya gave her to us as a guide. Now I'm even more unsettled."

"And jealous." Derek pointed out. "I could smell it, Ef."

Effie rolled her eyes. "Another woman undresses and redresses in the same space as my mate, I'm allowed to get territorial. But that doesn't change how I felt before this. She's hiding something, a lot of something."

"Probably." Derek agreed. "I gave her a week. If you still feel off, we'll do some digging of our own, on her." he pulled Effie close. "Okay?"

Effie nodded. "Yeah, okay."

Derek kissed her. "Let's go to your house. I can tell her scent lingering is bothering you."

"You know me too well." Effie said. "I don't like being jealous. It's almost like my mind is saying I don't trust you."

"Maybe your human mind is saying that." Derek pointed out. "But your fox knows the truth. And the truth is, no other woman will ever tempt me as long as I have you in my life."

Effie stroked his stubble. "I love you,"

"I love you, too,"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Yeah, the little scene with Coach and Derek was needed. I don't know if Derek ever actually played lacrosse, I know he played basketball, but I wanted him to have an interaction with Coach and this was born from it. Admit it, it was funny. Anyway, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!
> 
> End Transmission


	5. The Benefactor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One step closer to figuring this entire mess out. Until Peter gets involved. And Effie let's Derek in on a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here! Once more, Effie's drawing out the future, and Peter shows he isn't as changed as he pretends. Shocking, right? Read on, kids!
> 
> Disclaimer: Only Effie is mine.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sketch book open against Derek's torso, Effie sketched carefully, letting her pencil go where it wanted. It was a collage of Derek's face from different points in time. As a kid, when he would help Laura babysit Effie and Stiles, as a teen before the fire. When he first came home, became alpha. One after his fight with Ennis, his face entirely too scratched up. And one that Effie knew was of the future. Blood ran down the corner of Derek's mouth and his eyes were half-lidded with resignation. With death. Effie wanted it to go away, but she traced it over and over. She knew it would happen and it would destroy her.

Finally sick of the sketch, Effie tucked her sketch book away and frowned as her phone rang. Her dad was working and Stiles was-well, she was pretty sure he was in his room with Malia but he was being really quiet so she wasn't positive. As the ringing continued, Effie uncurled from Derek's side and grabbed it from her jacket.

"Hello?"

"Ef," it was John. "I need Derek at the hospital."

Effie sat up. "What happened?"

"Something right up his alley." Jon said. "I could really use his help with this."

Effie looked at Derek, who was already nodding. "Alright, we'll be there soon."

"Ef-"

Effie cocked a brow. "Dad."

John sighed. "Never mind. I'll see you two in a bit."

Derek wiped a hand over his face, erasing what sleep was left. "You enjoy doing that just a little too much."

Effie shrugged. "Yeah but Dad gave up on getting Stiles and I to listen somewhere around the age of six so it works."

Derek shook his head before sitting up. "Come on, Stiles and Malia just started making out."

Effie fake gagged. "Yeah, not a chance I'm staying here now."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie cocked a brow at her father as Derek looked the body over. "Derek's an expert?"

Derek gave his own look. "Thanks, Ef."

John shook his head. "I know you two have been here long enough to hear that we need to be quick about this." he moved to stand with the two. "Scott said he called himself a wendigo."

"Cannibalistic shape-shifters." Derek filled in. Really, Effie HAD to find a way to extract all this information from his brain. "But I haven't heard of them in Beacon Hills for a long time. Must have been well hidden."

Effie squatted beside the body. "Not so well hidden. Someone knew they were here."

Derek turned and started looking around the roof. "How many people did Scott say were up here?"

"Just Sean and the axe murderer," John supplied. "who, uh, apparently has no mouth. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"There was someone else." Derek said, standing at the ledge. "Someone young. And male."

"You can smell his fear?" John asked.

Derek looked at the sheriff. "And his blood."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie watched Liam storm away from Scott and Stiles before making her way over to them. "The bite is a gift? You're brothers now? Scott, that didn't work when Derek tried it. What made you think you had a better chance?"

Scott threw his hands up. "People like me better."

Effie gave him a look. "People like a lot of people better than Derek. The line still sucked. Both times." she sighed. "Have you thought of not going the Derek route? I love him but he's a moron."

"What other route is there?" Stiles asked. "We've never exactly done this before."

"And once more didn't think to ask the person who has." Effie pointed out. "Or person's. We've got two of them. Hell, even Deaton would be better than using old crap." she ran a hand through her hair. "Talk to him like one bitten wolf to another. Not a practiced Alpha to a newly turned beta. Yeah, you know it sucks. Yeah, you know it gets better. But he doesn't know that. Remember what it was like to be in his shoes."

Stiles frowned as Effie walked away. "Where are you gonna be?"

Effie glanced at them over her shoulder. "With Derek. Full moon's tonight."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hands braced on her father's desk, Effie looked over the photos from the murders of Sean's family, and Sean himself. That, along with the device Peter said the murderer had used to talk, was all they had to go on for whatever was happening in their town. Again.

Reaching up to scratch behind her ear as she felt the pull of the moon, Effie rolled her neck and fought the urge to shift. Yeah, it was easier to control her fox cause of her Spark but full moons still sucked. Her fox wanted out to play while her Spark wanted it tame, calm.

"Hey," Derek's hand came to rest on her lower back. "you okay?"

Effie felt her fox back down at his touch. "Deaton failed to mention the bipolar feeling that comes with two sides fighting in one body."

Derek frowned in concern. "I thought it was getting better."

"It was," Effie admitted. "until-" she hesitated.

"Until I went missing." Derek guessed.

Effie gave a small nod. "I let myself lose control so I wouldn't have to deal with the fear and panic."

Derek rested his forehead against Effie's temple. "I'm so-"

"Don't." Effie stopped him, a finger on his lips. "You didn't chose to go missing, you didn't ask Kate to take you. None of this is your fault."

"Guys," John walked in, his tone careful in case Effie wasn't in control. "everything okay?"

"Yeah," Derek said after holding Effie to him for a moment longer. "just working on the case."

The look John gave said he didn't believe a word of that but moved on, picking up the speaking device. "I still don't get how this guy has no mouth. I mean, how can he eat?"

Derek actually managed to keep a straight face as he answered. "Peter didn't get a chance to ask. He was fighting him off with a tomahawk buried in his chest."

"Who runs around with a tomahawk?" John moved to the next question, ignoring Derek's smartass response. Hand motions and all.

"I carried one for IED removal in Afghanistan." Parrish said as he entered without anyone seeing him. "It's military." he walked into the room when he saw the device in John's hand. "And so is that."

"Do you know what it's used for?" Derek asked.

"Well, this one looks like it's been modified." Parrish said as he looked the device over.

John, Effie and Derek exchanged looks, all agreeing on one thing before John moved to close his office door again.

"Show us." the sheriff ordered.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The school. Why was it always the school?

"Hey Dad," Effie leaned between the seats John and Derek sat in as they drove to Beacon High. "I've been thinking, maybe public school isn't the right choice for Stiles and me."

John snorted. "Don't give me any ideas, kid. After all this, I may just give in to the idea of homeschooling."

"You actually think Stiles would agree to that?" Derek asked the obvious.

"Who said anything about telling him?" John and Effie answered as one. Derek stared. So that just happened.

They arrived at the school in no time but Derek stopped Effie as she went to get out of the car.

"You should stay here." Derek said.

Effie frowned. "What? Why?"

Derek sighed. "Ef, whatever's in there is dangerous. And there will be fighting. And you don't have full control right now. I know the last thing you want is to possibly lose control and accidentally hurt your father."

Effie struggled against what she wanted to do, hit Derek and go anyway, and what she knew she had to do; Stay in the car and don't get involved. Because even a werefox with near perfect control can lose it in the right, or wrong, situations. And Effie was not going to risk that happening with her dad around.

"Okay," Effie agreed quietly. "just watch his back. Please."

Derek kissed her, noses bumping as he pulled back. "As if I was watching yours."

Effie had to smirk a bit. "I said his back, Derek. Not his backside."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Okay, yes Effie was going against what she agreed to and, yes she really shouldn't be in the school when she could smell Derek and her father fighting against something. But she had a feeling seeing Peter run into the school, fully shifted and looking very pissed was a good reason to break her word.

She charged down the halls, listening for Peter's raging footsteps and heard Derek's voice.

"No! Peter, no!"

She skidded around a corner and stilled to a sudden stop at the sight of Peter clawing, slashing and ripping the throat out of the mute assassin they'd been looking for. Even seeing the attack from behind, Effie had to swallow against the urge to be sick at the sight.

After what felt like forever but was really only a few seconds, Peter stopped and ripped the flesh that had been covering the dead man's mouth. He held it up for mere seconds before letting it fall to the floor. All three men stood, John holding his gun on Peter, while Peter pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and began cleaning his claws.

The elder Hale gave a slow shake of his head before turning back the way he'd come from. Effie pressed back against the lockers, not wanting anywhere near him.

"We've learned a better way." Derek called after his uncle.

"I'm a creature of habit." the monster answered.

Effie let him vanish before darting towards her father and Derek, both of whom hugged her at the same time.

"I guess we're not finding out anything from him." John said after putting his gun away.

"No," Effie agreed. "but I get the feeling he's not the only assassin in Beacon Hills. This isn't over."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Seriously, how gross can Peter get? I know, never ask for worse. I will admit, I miss the bastard. Something's missing without the Hale boys. Anywho! Next chapter, Effie finds out about the Deadpool and just how different she is. That's one of the last surprises for her, I promise. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!
> 
> End Transmission


	6. IED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Effie's having problems with her lack of definite price on the Deadpool and Liam's having problems...in general.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here! I return! Sorry for being gone so long. I really have nothing to say for that, other than I hope you've all stuck around for more Effie adventures. Today, we deal with Liam's anger issues, Effie's mystery price and Derek's ever fading abilities. This road is getting bumpy. Read on!
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own Effie.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie stared at the list. The deadpool. A hit list of supernatural creatures, each with a price next to their name. Including Effie, whose name was just under Derek's, with only dollar signs signalling her price. She guessed a born druid turned werefox was a more, discuss price in person, type of kill. Not in the least bit comforting and it had Derek shadowing her every step in an effort to keep her safe. As approved by her father. And brother. And she wanted to throttle all three of them.

But she understood their fear. Not even Scott's name was lacking an exact price and he was a true alpha.

"Hey," Derek came up behind her. "I thought you agreed to stop thinking about it for tonight."

Effie leaned back against Derek with a sigh. "I tried but," she faced him. "it's a little hard to let go that I'm worth more than a rare true alpha. I mean, this is what I was afraid of when Deaton told me my druid and fox became one. I'm so rare, I'm worth something to people. Either dead or alive. I just," she ran her hands through her hair in frustration. "I don't know if I can handle going through this, if I can deal with being something more than I already am. I have a hard enough time holding on to that."

Derek was silent for a long moment before reaching out to take Effie's hands. He guided her over to the couch, sitting down, before pulling her down onto his lap. Once her knees were on either side of his hips and he wrapped his arms around her waist, he spoke.

"One thing I think you and I are still failing to grasp, even after all this time," he said. "is that we're not going through this alone. You have more than Stiles and your father now and I finally have someone again who's willing to stand by my side, no matter what. I know we trust each other, no matter what, but when a threat comes at us directly, we're both the type to shoulder the burden alone."

Effie slid her fingers through Derek's hair. "But I haven't let you do that with whatever Kate did to you, and you're not going to let me with my unknown price and powers."

"Exactly." Derek agreed. "We are mates in every way that counts, except for human marriage, which will come in time. For now, we need to remember what comes with being mates."

"Trust, loyalty and faith." Effie rattled off. "A constant companion at our side through whatever the world tries to throw at us." she laced their hands together, holding them up beside their bodies. "A best friend, a confidant, the other half of our soul. The Yin and the Yang." she saw Derek's surprised look. "What? I read."

Derek chuckled. "So, does that make taking your mind off it, even for just the night, a little easier?"

Effie nodded. "Yeah, I think so." she released Derek's hands and settled down against his chest, her arms tucked against his sides. "Thank you."

Derek wrapped his arms tight around Effie's back, not needing to ask what she was thanking him for. He kissed her head, safe in the knowledge that, at least for the night, Effie's mind was calm and her fears were at bay, just like his own.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"You know," Effie followed Scott and Derek into the school. "I can think of about thirty different ways to test Liam's strength that doesn't involve Derek throwing him against a locker. Ways that'll make Stiles feel less like his bonding time with Derek is being stolen." she jerked to a stop as the boys turned to look at her. "What? Oh come on, Derek, you're always smashing Stiles into things."

"She's got a point." Scott shrugged.

"Don't," Derek shook his head. "help her." he faced Effie. "We both know Scott is an amazing alpha. But he's new to all this. Testing the strengths and weaknesses of other wolves. I grew up with other wolves, built my own pack. I know a thing or two."

Effie sighed with a shake of her head. "Fine. Just, go easy on the kid. He's got worse puppy eyes than Isaac ever had."

Derek looked at Scott. "Is that possible?"

Scott nodded. "It's possible."

Derek shook his head again. "That's terrifying."

The three made their way to the locker room, where Derek said he'd gone in first and set the bait for Liam. Effie and Scott would follow after, once they heard Liam enter from the gym.

"He's still learning," Derek had pointed out before going in. "so we won't have to bother masking our scents."

Effie leaned against the lockers, tapping her heeled boot on the ground as they waited.

"How are you?" Scott asked.

Effie took one look at his face. "Derek told you."

"He's worried." Scott said. "And I am your alpha, and friend."

Effie shrugged. "You saw the list. I'm more valuable than a true alpha. So much so, I don't even have a definite price. Is there more to me? I mean, I'm already a druidfox. I just," she dropped her gaze. "it's a lot to handle and I'm not sure I can."

Scott placed a hand on Effie's arm. "We'll figure it out, Ef. And you know Derek and I won't let anything happen to you."

"But what if something happens to you while you're trying to protect me?" Effie questioned.

"Then we'll deal with it." Scott said. "If and when it happens."

Effie smiled, nodding at Scott's words as they both picked up the sound of Liam entering the locker room. "Let's go play with the pup's head."

Scott held back a laugh as they entered the room silently, hearing Derek talk to Liam.

"Is this yours?" they didn't know what he was talking about until they heard metal snap. Lacrosse stick. Effie pointed to a stick, just off to the side, that had Liam's name on it. Obviously Derek had swapped it out. Scott grabbed the stick as the sound of metal and plastic being tossed reached them. Moments later, growling filled the room and then someone being slammed into the lockers. Knowing Derek had been having trouble with his powers, Effie feared it was him but the calm on Scott's face said everything was going as planned.

"Liam," Scott spoke calmingly to the beta as he and Effie rounded the corner to where Derek had Liam up in the air, against the lockers. The gold faded from Liam's eyes fast as he took in his alpha.

"You're right." Derek said. "He is angry." He let Liam drop to the ground and stepped off to the side. Effie walked in front of the beta, giving him a raised brow and lilac eye as he glared at her. She stopped at Derek's side and leaned into him.

Scott held up the other stick. "This one's yours." And tossed it to him. Liam looked back at Derek but the bell ringing stopped him from saying anything. "Get to class, Liam."

Liam gave Derek one last look but walked away. Effie watched Scott steady himself before looking at Derek.

"What are you smiling about?" Scott asked. Effie looked up at Derek and saw he was, in fact, actually smiling.

"You're gonna be good at this." Derek informed the younger man.

"Are you kidding?" Scott asked, disbelief all over his face. "I am totally unprepared. Remember how you said you could teach me a few things? I think, right now, I could use a full-on training manual."

"I'll tell you one thing," Derek said. "That anger he's got? It'll make him strong."

"And dangerous." Scott threw out.

"Very." Derek agreed.

Effie watched Scott sit on the bench and turned to Derek. "I'm gonna go catch up with Stiles. I think he needs a big brother talk."

Giving Derek a quick kiss, Effie smiled and nodded reassuringly at Scott then quietly left the locker room. She got outside and found Liam standing there.

"Why did they do that?" he asked.

Effie sighed. "Why are you asking me and not them?"

Liam shook his head. "I dunno. Something about you makes you easier to approach."

Effie smiled. "Good, I want you to feel that way." she motioned for Liam to follow her. "In our pack, I'm what most would call the pack mother. I look after the betas. And the alpha, if he needs it. It was easier when Derek was the alpha but it's not as weird as I thought it would be with Scott in charge. So when you feel you need to talk but can't go to Scott or Derek. Or even Stiles, come to me. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Liam agreed.

"As for why they tested you," Effie continued. "All new members of the pack need to show what their strength is and what their weakness is."

"What's yours?" Liam asked.

Effie faced him. "What color were my eyes in there?"

Liam frowned as he thought. "Lilac."

"Exactly." Effie nodded. "You will probably never see another shifter with lilac eyes. Why? Because I was a druid before I was a fox. A born druid, meaning my power came from inside and will always be a part of me."

Liam crossed his arms. "Is that your strength or weakness?"

"Neither. But people like to think it is. Derek is my weakness." Effie admitted. "And my strength. I've got more than one of both. The one that's used depends on how hard my enemy wants to hit me." the late bell rang. "Go on, we're both late now."

Liam started walking away but stopped. "Effie?" she turned to him. "Thanks."

Effie smiled. "Any time."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

On the team. The killer was on their lacrosse team. Of course. Because it always had to be someone in the damn school.

"What is it with this school?" Effie complained as she walked through the halls with Scott and Stiles.

Stiles shrugged. "Beats the hell outta me." Scott and Effie suddenly stopped, heads snapping in the same direction. "Uh, guys?"

"Liam." they said before making a b-line for the nearest entrance.

They got outside in time to see Liam's best friend, Mason, fail to keep him from approaching the Devenford Prep students, who'd shown up for the lacrosse game.

"I just wanted to say," Liam was heard. He held out his hand. "have a good game."

The prep boys started laughing.

"That's cute, Liam." the tall one Liam spoke to, Brett, said. "Is that what they told you to say in Anger Management? Apologize and everything's fine? You demolished Coach's car."

"I paid for it." Liam ground out.

"Yeah, you're gonna pay for it." Brett said. "We're gonna break you in half out there. And it's gonna be all your fault."

Effie saw what Scott did at the same time. Blood dripping from Liam's hand. The three raced forward, Stiles rambling at the prep boys while Effie and Scott grabbed Liam.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, let's go." Scott said to the beta.

"Hey, what's going on prep students?" Stiles said. "Welcome to our little public high school. How you doing? Stiles. That's a firm handshake you got there. Uh, we're very excited for the scrimmage tonight. Uh, but let's keep it clean, alright? No rough stuff out there. Alright, see you on the field." he turned back. "Go."

Effie and Scott kept a tight hold on Liam as they ran back through the crowds and got the boy back into the locker room. Where they then shoved him under one of the showers in an effort to calm him down. The teeth and claws he was flashing said the little plan wasn't working. Yet.

"Okay," Liam finally panted. "okay."

They let him go, watching as he slid to the floor of the shower.

"That car you smashed." Scott said. "I thought you said that was your teacher's."

"He was also my coach." Liam admitted. "He benched me for the entire season."

"Okay, even our coach has a reason for being a dick." Effie said. "What did you do?"

Liam shrugged. "I got a couple red cards."

"Just a couple?" Stiles questioned.

Scott squatted down in front of his beta. "You gotta be honest with us. What else happened?"

"Nothing." Liam tried to insist. "I got kicked out of school. They sent me to a psychologist for evaluation."

"What did they call it?" Scott asked.

"Intermittent Explosive Disorder."

"IED?" Stiles said. "You're literally an IED? That's great. That's great. You gave superpowers to a walking time bomb."

"Did they give you anything for it?" Effie asked after smacking Stiles across the stomach.

"Risperdal." Liam said. "It's an anti-psychotic."

"Oh, this just gets better." Stiles quipped.

Effie growled at him. "Shut it."

"But I don't take it." Liam pointed out.

"Obviously." Stiles was ignoring his sister.

"I can't play lacrosse on it." Liam explained. "It makes me too tired."

"Okay," Scott said. "I think you should bail out of the game. Tell Coach your leg is still hurting."

"No, no!" Liam stood up. "I can do this. Especially if you're there."

"But Liam," Scott tried to explain. "it's not just about the game. We think whoever killed Demarco might be on our team."

"Who's Demarco?"

"The one who brought the beer to the party." Stiles said. "The guy who was beheaded. Remember?"

"We think the person who ordered the keg," Effie picked up. "killed Demarco."

Liam's eyes dropped.

"Liam," Scott spoke. "What? You know something?"

Liam shook his head. "I don't know who ordered the keg. But I know who paid for it."

And by the look on Liam's face, Effie was guessing that he was definitely on the lacrosse team.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie frowned as Derek told her what he'd told Chris in the vault. "Losing them? I thought they were just acting strange."

Derek sighed. "So did I. But my sense of smell is all but gone. My strength is starting to fade. My speed."

"Alright," Effie took his hands. "alright. So I'll be the only one with cool, super powers for a while in the relationship. I'm good with that."

Derek chuckled but sobered fast. "I can't protect you, Ef."

"Hey," Effie let go of his hands to frame his face. "we protect each other. And if I have to do a little more of the protecting for a while because some psychotic bitch wounded my mate, then that's what I'll do." she rested their foreheads together. "You protected me for so long before I was a fox. Before I knew I was a druid. Let me have my turn."

Derek leaned back against the hood of his truck, pulling Effie to stand between his legs. "I wanna ask you something but I don't want you to take it the wrong way. You know my insecurities just as well as I know yours."

Effie nodded. "Okay, ask me."

Derek took a moment, collecting himself. "Will you still love me if I'm not a werewolf anymore?"

Effie smiled, lacing her arms around Derek's neck. "What did I tell you when you left to take Cora home?"

Derek gave his own smile. "That there's no one who can replace me. That we're soulmates."

"So yes," Effie whispered. "I will love you, even if you're human. I have loved you as a beta and an alpha. A human won't make a bit of difference."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Seriously, Derek's allowed to be as insecure as he wants. Poor thing has no idea what's going on and the only thing holding him to sanity is Effie. And she'll be damned if she doesn't do all she can to help him. Alright, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading! Also, bonus points and a mention in the next opening transmission for the one who can guess closest to what's up with Effie and her mystery price!
> 
> End Transmission


	7. Orphaned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's losing even more of his powers and it looks like Peter is gaining his back. Cause that's a wonderful combination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here! For this chapter, a bit of teamwork with Effie, Derek and Malia. And Effie's packbond with Liam is acting up, leading her to believe the beta is in danger. Read on!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own Effie and her uniqueness.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie struggled with Derek and Stiles to hold Brett down as he convulsed from the wolfsbane he'd been cut with by Garrett. Even with Effie at full strength, she was having trouble. She could only imagine how hard with was for Stiles and Derek.

"What the hell is happening to this kid?" Stiles asked as Brett foamed yellow at the mouth.

"He's been poisoned by a rare wolfsbane." Deaton said as he came over with a knife. "I need to make an incision and you need to hold him as still as possible."

"Hey, Derek," Stiles grunted. "how about a little werewolf strength?"

"Yeah," Derek shot back. "I'm not the only one here with werewolf strength."

"If you can't hold him still," Deaton pressed. "the incision might kill him."

"I think he's slipping." Stiles said. "I don't think I can hold him."

Brett seemed to suddenly wake up, throwing all four off of him. Effie cried out as she caught one of the tables in the side, sliding to the ground. Brett tried to run but Peter appeared out of nowhere and knocked the beta unconscious with a single punch to the face.

Effie and Derek looked at Peter as they stood together.

"I guess I still have a little werewolf strength, myself." the elder Hale said.

"Yeah, maybe more than a little." Derek shot back. He looked down at his arm, noticing the scratches that weren't healing. "Ef,"

Effie turned, seeing the scratches. "No, not your healing." They watched as the marks finally healed, a lot slower than they should have. "Derek, we need to figure this out."

"Guys," Stiles spoke. "can you hear that? I think he's saying something."

Effie and Derek watched Deaton lean closer, trying to hear themselves what Brett was saying.

"Three things cannot long be hidden." Deaton explained. "The sun, the moon and the truth." he looked at Derek. "It's Buddhist."

"Satomi." Peter said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Sitting on the stairs, Effie looked up at Derek as he said Malia's name several times. "Again with the thirty different ways of doing something that isn't completely stalker-ish."

Derek smirked. "But it worked." Malia was coming down the halls towards them.

Effie rolled her eyes and stood up. "We could have done this without her."

Derek gave her a look. "You're gonna have to explain your issue with her another time."

"What are you doing here?" Malia asked as she spotted them.

"Brett's still out of it." Derek explained. "I need to find his pack and warn them about the Dead Pool."

"So what do you need me for?" Malia was confused.

"I know a little something about this pack." Derek said, walking down the stairs. "They have a kind of secret meeting place in the woods. No one's spent more time in the woods of Beacon Hills than you." he held up a jersey. "This is Brett's." and tossed it to Malia. Effie already had the scent. "Breathe it in."

Malia shook her head. "I'm not good at that yet."

"Try it." Derek said, his tone almost pleading. "I'll teach you. Focus on the different scents. Some are tied to identity. Other give off an emotion."

Malia smelled the jersey, her eyes snapping back to Derek's as she caught the scent. "Why can't Effie help you?"

"I'm back up," Effie said, moving to stand beside Derek. "in case any traps are around." she shrugged. "I'm a fox but I still have druid powers."

Malia nodded. "Alright, let's go."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie got out of Derek's truck, ignoring what he was telling Malia, since she already knew. Something was bothering her. Something to do with the pack. It wasn't Derek. As long as she was with him, the frantic vibrating of their mate bond calmed down to a ignorable hum. No, it was something to do with Scott and maybe Liam. His bond wasn't as strong as the others, because he was still getting used to being pack. Being a wolf.

"Ef," Derek caught her hand. "hey, you alright?"

Effie blinked, seeing him and Malia watching her. "Uh, yeah. Just getting used to the new pack bonds."

"Whose?" Malia asked. She knew Effie was cautious around her, even if she didn't know why.

"Liam's." Effie said. "Something's off about it right now." she pulled out her phone. "I'll text Scott."

"You wanna head back to town?" Derek asked. "Malia and I can take it from here."

Effie shook her head. "No, I'm more distracted the further from you I am, right now. It's better if we stay together."

Malia looked between the two, seeing the concern on both their faces. "Someone wanna explain what I'm missing?"

Derek saw the hesitation in Effie's eyes and shook his head. "Not right now. It's not important."

Malia wanted to argue but Stiles had warned her about Derek and Effie. How, if there was something one didn't want to discuss, neither would speak on the subject. Their mate bond was stronger than anyone had ever seen. It was the kind what would truly span lifetimes.

"Kay," Effie put her phone away. "let's find Satomi."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The moment Effie, Derek and Malia got to Lookout Point, the two girls stopped in their tracks, a horrible scent catching their noses.

"Malia?" Derek said. "Effie?"

"You don't smell that?" Malia questioned.

Effie brought a hand to her face. "It's so strong."

"Wait for me." Derek said. "Right here."

Effie grabbed his hand. "You're not going alone." she looked at Malia. "Wait for us."

The other girl nodded and the two vanished further into the trees. They were careful, quiet. But it didn't matter. What they found was more disturbing than anything Effie had seen in a long time.

Bodies. At least a dozen of them. All Satomi's pack, if the scent was anything to go by.

"We're too late." Effie breathed.

"What happened?" Malia joined them.

"I think they might have been poisoned." Derek said.

"Well, that's great." Malia said. "If assassins with guns don't get you, then the ones with wolfsbane poison will. Or maybe one with no mouth. Maybe we should all be running from Beacon Hills. Running for our lives. As fast as we can."

"We already tried that once." Effie said. "Didn't work so well."

They went to leave but the sound of breathing reached even Derek's ears. Faint gasping breath caught Effie next and she and Derek took off. They came across the only person living. Braeden.

They both dropped down beside her, looking over her wounds.

"Derek," Effie saw the lost look on his face. "Der, we need to get her out of here." she grabbed his hand. "Derek!"

Derek shook his head. "Right. I'll carry her."

Effie gave her own head shake. "No, I will." she easily lifted Braeden into her arms. "I'll sit in back with her. We need to go. Now."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Not gonna lie, I wanted to make this episode longer, but I felt this was enough, for now. The next chapter is an emotional one for Effie and though it's about the same length as this, it'll hit harder. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks so much for reading!
> 
> End Transmission


	8. Weaponized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotions. So many emotions. That's literally all I can say for this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here with the next emotional rollercoaster for Effie! As we all know, at this point, the third name has been cracked for the deadpool list and it's Derek. Time for Effie to be informed. And she doesn't handle it well, at all. Add on top the school doing into lockdown by the CDC and a shooting at the hospital, Effie's ready for a break. Too bad it's not coming any time soon. Read on!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own Effie.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"No," Effie shook her head as she paced the hospital hallway, phone in hand. "Stiles, no. Do not sit there and tell me my boyfriend is the third name. Allison and Aiden are dead! Derek is alive. Very much alive."

"Effie," Stiles gripped his phone. "I wish I could tell you this is all a lie or one big joke but you know Lydia doesn't get these things wrong."

"No," Effie fell back against the wall, sliding to the floor. "I can't lose him, Stiles." tears welled in her eyes. "I can't."

Stiles watched the other kids head into the school. "I so wish you hadn't taken the PSATs with Lydia freshmen year. I hate that I can't help you."

Effie choked back a sob. "Trust me, I hate it, too." she heard Derek coming and sniffed. "Go take your test. I'll see you after." she hung up and smiled as best she could as Derek came around the corner. "How is she?"

Derek frowned. "Why are you crying?"

Effie bit her lip, hard. "Please don't ask me that."

Derek squatted in front of her. "Effie, what's wrong? Is it Stiles or your dad?"

Effie shook her head. "Lydia cracked the third key." tears slipped down her face. "It was your name, Derek."

Derek stared at Effie, his mind whirling. He moved, sitting beside her and pulling her nearly into his lap. Effie went, clinging to him.

"Banshees predict death." Derek exhaled. "Lydia just predicted my death." he held Effie tighter as she sobbed. "We knew it was a possibility, Ef. Especially with my powers vanishing as fast as they are."

"I can't accept that I'm going to lose you," Effie cried. "I barely survived the last time I thought you were gone."

Derek sighed, shutting his eyes. "I almost wish we hadn't done the mating ritual." he ran a hand through her hair. "I don't want you dying with me."

Effie sobbed again but couldn't speak any more. The fact that Derek sounded so resigned to his fate, to dying, broke her heart more than anything ever had. She knew he didn't want to leave her, but he also seemed to know there was no way around it. And deep down, Effie knew it, too. Knew that she was going to be spending the rest of her life, without her mate. And the thought was paralyzing.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

It was all too much. The CDC had quarantined the school, no one knew where Scott, Stiles, Malia and Kira were. The virus was caused by yet another assassin and Derek was dying. And now, she was staring at another dead member of Satomi's pack.

"It's a variant of canine distemper." Deaton explained. "A few years ago, an outbreak in Yellowstone killed forty percent of the wolf population."

"What's it gonna do to our wolf population?" Melissa asked.

"Well, it's been altered to infect quite a bit faster." Deaton said.

"You mean it's been weaponized?" Derek questioned.

"It infected my whole pack." Satomi said.

"Everyone except for you." Deaton pointed out. "That's the real question. Did you not get infected? Or are you immune?"

"If your pack was infected," Derek said. "then who was doing all the shooting at the entrance to the woods?"

"Apparently another assassin." Satomi said. "Personally, I'd rather face a gun than a variant of smallpox."

"Sounds like you're gonna get plenty of chances." Melissa said.

Satomi stared at Derek, apologizing when he noticed. "I just noticed how much you remind me of Talia. I used to visit her a lot, you know. Do you remember me?"

"I remember the tea." Derek said. "You always brought that tea that smelled terrible."

Satomi laughed. "I brought that tea as a gift. Your mother loved it."

"What kind of tea?" Deaton asked.

"What?"

"The tea with the smell." Deaton said. "What kind was it?"

"Reishi." Satomi said. "Wild purple reishi. It's very rare."

"It's also a very powerful remedy for sickness." Deaton said. "Satomi, you didn't get infected because you've been inoculated."

"Okay, okay," Melissa said. "How rare is it? Can we find it?"

"We don't have to." Derek said. "My mother kept some of it. It's in our vault."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie and Derek raced through the crowds of kids and parents, looking for the pack.

"Guys!" John spotted them and motioned them over. They met him near the doors. "They're coming out now. They had to get rid of the evidence that it affected them more."

Effie sighed, sagging against Derek. "But they're all okay?"

John nodded. "All of them. Malia's already left."

Derek frowned. "Without Stiles and the others?"

"Yeah," John licked his lips. "I think something happened down there. She wouldn't even look at me."

"She saw the list." Effie looked up at Derek. "She found out."

John looked between the two. "Found out what?"

"She's Peter's daughter." Derek answered. "And we didn't know how to tell her."

John ran a hand over his face. "Ah crap."

"Dad! Effie!" Stiles came running over to them, blood spatter on his face and shirt.

"Stiles," John grabbed him. "what happened?"

"Mr. McCall got the assassin." Stiles gasped as he clung to his father. "He was gonna-" he shook his head. "His gun was right here." he touched his forehead. "But then, he was dead."

Effie looked around, trying to find Rafael. She found him easily, hugging Scott with Melissa. He saved her brother. No matter what he'd done in the past, Effie was pretty sure that earned him a free pass.

"Are you guys okay?" John asked Effie and Derek. Both looked a little worse for wear.

Effie exhaled, exchanging a look with Derek. "Let's just say, it'll be nice when we finally get this all sorted. My dodging skills need work."

John frowned but Stiles put a hand on his arm.

"We so don't wanna know, Dad." he said. "Just let it go."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Really John, stop questioning Effie and Derek. It's not helping your blood pressure any and they'll give you more grey than Stiles ever will. So, there's not a lot I can say at the end of this. Effie is definitely spiraling and it's going to get worse before it gets better. Sorry? Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!
> 
> End Transmission


	9. Time of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more person is let in on the secret of Derek's vanishing powers. And there's smut. It was going to happen, you all knew this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here and we've finally got bits of lightness for the latest Effie chapter. And smut. Yeah, we've got that. Smut helps everything, right? Just go with me on it. So, it's time for Derek to learn how to use a gun, and to see just how good his girl is with one. Or all of them. Hey, she's the Sheriff's daughter. And she and Braeden come to an understanding. Finally. But let's start with some sibling bonding first! Read on!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own Effie.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Knowing Derek was out looking for Malia, Effie laid in her bed with her sketchbook, listening to Stiles toss and turn in his own. She knew he was having trouble sleeping without Malia beside him, as she had for the past few months. She knew because, it was hard for her to sleep without Derek curled up behind her. Or under her. Or on her. Really, the two slept in a lot of different ways that most would find really uncomfortable, but it worked for them.

Hearing Stiles sigh for the fifth time, Effie shut her sketchbook, got up and padded to the next room.

"All night cram session," she said once she pushed the door open. "or we share a bed."

Stiles sat up, looking at his sister. "As we're both the little spoon, so wrong on my part, by the way, all night cram it is."

Effie snorted, shutting the door and flipping on the light. "Dead pool or school?"

The two exchanged a look. "Dead pool."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Okay, their pack had come up with a lot of crazy stunts. A lot. Stealing from an armored car. Stealing a police van and tying up a kanima while in human form. Driving to Mexico to negotiate with a hunter family to get Derek back. Agreeing to work with Peter after all the crap he'd put them through. And a whole host of others things Effie didn't want to think about. But this plan? This plan pretty much took the prize for dumbest stunt ever.

And the look on Derek's face said he pretty much agreed.

"Was this Stiles's plan?" Derek asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Effie shook his head. "No, for once, the one coming up with the insanity is Scott." she grabbed a strip of bandages. "By the way, you ever hide something like this from me again and I'll do a lot worse."

Derek sighed but held still as Effie cleaned his wound from the shooting at the hospital.

"I don't know how you didn't smell it." he pointed out.

Effie gave him a look. "My brother was covered in a murderer's blood. My focus was a bit skewed. I thought," she purposefully jabbed the wound, watching Derek wince. "you would be smart enough to tell me you were hurt."

Huffing as the pain ebbed away, Derek shifted a bit. "I didn't know until I'd already dropped you off. I took care of it."

Effie cast a look at the blood soaked shirt beside them. "Twenty-three years as a werewolf didn't teach you much about first aid, did it?"

"Not really."

"What's going on?"

Both turned and looked at Braeden, who'd been sleeping on Derek's bed since she insisted on leaving the hospital. Effie wasn't happy about it but, Derek had calmed her by promising not to sleep in the loft unless she was there. The night before, when he went looking for Malia, was the only time he'd broken that word.

"Nothing," Effie went back to Derek's wound. "he's just not healing as fast as normal. Stress can do that."

Braeden walked over, sitting beside Effie on the coffee table. "Are you sure it's just stress?"

Effie glanced at her. "What else would it be?"

"Derek," Braeden looked at him. "show me your eyes."

Derek gave Effie a hooded look, waiting for her okay, before turning to Braeden. When his eyes didn't change, she nodded.

"Alright," she handed Effie the medical tape. "I think we need to get you up to date on how to be human in a supernatural world."

Effie taped the gauze down and let her hands fall to Derek's forearm. "I hate to say it, Derek, but Braeden does stand a better chance of helping with this than I do."

"Okay," Derek nodded, sitting up with only slight trouble. "let's me grab a shirt."

Effie stood back with Braeden as Derek vanished up the stairs.

"Why don't you trust me?" Braeden asked.

"Other than the way you act around my boyfriend?" Effie countered. "You have no true loyalties. If there's one thing I've learned, lack of loyalty is never something that should be trusted."

Braeden faced her. "Then trust this, as long as Derek can't defend himself as a wolf, I'll help him learn to do it as a human."

Effie nodded. "That I'll trust."

"And Effie," Braeden met the younger woman's eyes. "I know he's yours. I won't try to come between that."

Effie crossed her arms, staring at the ground. "Thank you," she looked up at Braeden. "thank you."

Derek came back down, a gray t-shirt on. "Did I miss something?"

"Nope." the two answered as one.

Derek stopped at the bottom of the stairs, brow raised. "Why don't I trust that?"

"Because you're smart." Effie pointed out. "And grew up with two sisters." she clapped her hands. "Let's get started."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Derek watched as both Effie and Braeden laid out a number of different firearms on the table. While he knew John had taught Effie and Stiles how to handle guns when they were twelve, he'd never seen just how comfortable she was with them.

Effie saw Derek's look. "Perks of being the sheriff's daughter."

Braeden put down a certain handgun. "This is a Sig Sauer P226 9mm."

"I don't like guns." Derek felt the need to point out.

"That's because you've never learned to use one." Braeden said.

"Or because I've been shot." Derek said. "Repeatedly."

Braeden picked up the gun. "You'll like this one." she pulled the clip. "The legal clip size in California is ten. You always want to remember how many shots you fire. Running out of bullets can get you killed. It also makes you look stupid."

"Or like Stiles." Effie decided to add. "He never remembers to count."

Braeden loaded the clip again and put the gun in Derek's hand. "But using a gun isn't just about learning how to point and shoot."

"Why's that?" Derek asked.

"Because an average person can move twenty-one feet in one-point-five seconds." Effie filled in. "If they have a knife, they can get you before you can pull and fire."

"So with a gun," Braeden picked up. "you need distance." she motioned to Effie, who moved a distance from Derek. "Go for it. Pull the gun on Effie."

"Wait," Effie moved back. "maybe it would be best if you did this, Braeden. Human or wolf, Derek's not going to let himself come at me in a threatening way."

Derek looked at the gun and then the two women. "She's right. I won't hurt her."

Braeden nodded. "Alright," she took Effie's former place. "pull the gun."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

After Braeden left, promising to take it easy until she finished healing, and to contact Effie with another time to help Derek, the two sat on the couch, Derek's new gun on the table in front of them.

"I don't want to use it," Derek said softly.

Effie tucked herself against his side. "I don't want you to, either. But, even if it's just there to reassure us, I feel better with you having it."

Derek smiled. "Well, if it makes you feel better." he reached around Effie and lifted her up into his lap. "At least I still have the strength for that."

Effie laughed, arms sliding around Derek's neck. "It would definitely be a sad day if you didn't have the strength for that." she shivered as Derek's hands wandered up her shirt. "What are you doing?"

Derek shrugged, trying to look innocent. "Wondering what else I have the strength for."

Effie nearly purred as his fingers dragged up her spine. "I think it's safe to say, you have the strength for that."

"How would we know?" Derek asked, leaning forward to kiss a line up Effie's neck. "We haven't tried since I've been back."

Effie frowned as her breathing picked up. "Seriously? It's been that long?" she gripped Derek's hair. "So wrong."

Derek chuckled, catching Effie's earlobe between his teeth. "Time to change that?"

"Beyond time." Effie nodded.

Derek pulled back, popping the buttons of Effie's shirt as he ripped it open. "Good." he pushed it off her shoulders and down her arms. Using it to trap Effie's arms behind her back, he dropped his lips to her collarbone and started suckling across the expanse.

Effie dropped her head back, groaning as she tried to free her arms.

"Uh uh," Derek nipped just above her bra. "you stay like that or I stop."

Effie growled. "Derek,"

Derek leaned up. "You submitted to me when I was a beta and alpha. Can you submit to a human?"

Effie met his eyes, fighting to keep her eyes hazel. "I can submit to my mate. No matter what form he comes in."

Derek caught her lips in a quick kiss. "Good." he nudged her chin back. "Then no escaping."

Effie let her head drop back again, moaning at the feeling of Derek's lips on the underside of her jaw. Nipping and sucking on the pale flesh. It was very rare they had absolute shows of dominance during sex, it wasn't really who they were. But there were times when Derek needed to know he still had control over some things. And Effie found, she liked giving him that control over her.

Derek secured Effie's hands with one of his, bringing the other up her back to snap the clasp of her bra. Bringing his hand around front, he pulled the lacy material away, glad Effie had worn a strapless bra.

When Effie felt Derek's hot breath on her breasts, she nearly lost it. And when his lips ghosted over her hard nipples, she arched her back so far, it was a wonder she didn't snap herself in half.

Derek chuckled quietly before catching a stiff nipple between his teeth. As the taste of Effie's sweet sweat filled his mouth, Derek was sure he'd never get tired of tasting it. He sucked and nipped the hard bud, letting his free hand squeeze and roll the neglected one. Knowing he needed both hands to give Effie the pleasure she deserved, Derek pulled away, smiling at the whine she let out.

"If I let go of your hands," Derek said. "will you behave?"

Effie panted but nodded. "I will."

Releasing Effie's hands, Derek let her shirt fall to the floor and caught her waist with both his. Leaning her back, he dropped his mouth to the bottom of her ribs and slowly dragged his tongue up the heated flesh. He felt Effie's nails, not claws, digging into the flesh of his biceps as her moan echoed through the loft.

Effie shivered in pleasure as Derek blew gently across the wet path he'd just created. She loved it when he took his time, found every little area that drove her wild and made her moan his name. As he nosed against the flesh of her breast, she felt herself sliding further up his lap until her center was nearly pressed against his lower torso. As her back laid flush on his thighs, Derek dropped his lips along her belly, nipping little patches here and there as his hands drifted back to her breasts, massaging the full globes and basking in the feeling of the hard nipples against his palms.

He can feel how hot and wet Effie is getting against his stomach. He wants to feel it on his bare skin but doesn't want to pull away from the delicious taste of her stomach. Finally giving into himself, Derek pulled back and shifted to lay Effie on the couch. He set himself between her legs and reached for the button and zipper of Effie's jeans, carefully peeling them down her legs and tossing them to the floor. Before he could follow with her panties, she sat up and pushed her hands under his shirt.

"Submitting or not," Effie whispered. "you have too many clothes on."

Derek grinned at the fire in Effie's eyes and let her remove his shirt. He stood long enough to take his pants off before covering Effie again. Catching her lips in a scorching kiss, Derek's hand drifted down her side and over her hips and thighs. He found the soaking center of her panties and pressed his fingers against the swollen lips hidden under them.

Effie gasped, arching up, her hands digging into Derek's arms again. Feeling his lips travel down her body once again, Effie welcomed the rush of pleasure that filled her. She could feel the boiling pool in her belly getting ready to explode, nearly tipping over as Derek's tongue circled her belly button before dipping inside.

Derek tongued along the band of Effie's panties, sliding his tongue under every once in awhile. With more force than he realized he still had, he started pulling them down and tore them completely off. He felt Effie's growl of pleasure and spike of arousal at his actions. His greatest turn on was her submission, in any form, while her's was his being rough. With that in mind, Derek grabbed her thighs and pulled her center right to his face before diving in. Using his nose to push her lips apart, Derek dragged his tongue over her swollen clit before shoving it as deep as he could into her.

Effie nearly screamed in pleasure as her orgasm crashed over her body. She could barely breathe as Derek lapped at her juices and squeezed her thighs, massaging the flesh. Her hands grabbed at the pillow under her head, not knowing if she could control her claws.

"You taste so good," Derek murmured as he kissed her clit, running his tongue around it. "wolf senses or not, you taste so amazing."

Effie panted, feeling another flush of pleasure cover her. "Can I play now?"

Derek shook his head, nipping at her clit. "No." he pulled her clit into his mouth, one hand coming up to teasingly dip into her dripping channel. He felt the small jerks of her hips, knowing she was trying to fight the urge to thrust into his mouth and hand. "Move for me." he ordered.

Effie groaned, giving in. She rolled her hips, pulling his fingers further into her body. When she felt them curl just right, her eyes nearly rolled back into her head. While he played with her clit and fingered her, his other hand slid up her body and drew sensual pattern across her over sensitive skin. She was feeling too much, she couldn't handle it. When Derek's fingers curled again, in time with a sharp suck of her clit and pinch of a nipple, Effie came a second time.

Derek drew out Effie's orgasm with long, slow sucks of her clit. Once her body stopped shaking, he lowered her back to the couch and kissed his way up her body. Pressing their lips together, he echoed her groan at her taste in their mouths.

"God," Effie panted as they broke apart. "I can't believe I didn't realize how long we'd gone without that."

Derek grinned. "We're not done yet, baby."

Together, they rid Derek of his boxers. Once he settled between Effie's legs again, it took no time for him to shift and sheath himself in her hot channel. They froze like that, breathing heavily as Effie adjusted to Derek's size. Once she nodded to him, Derek teased her with tiny rolls of his hips, not moving much in her, but always brushing her clit. He could see the frustration mixed with pleasure on her face.

Effie was about to flip them, even if they landed on the floor, when Derek finally pulled out nearly all the way then jerked his hips forward, hard, and thrusted back in. She tilted her head back, guiding Derek's to her neck and holding him there as he sucked a deep red mark into her flesh. She knew it would heal not long after they finished but the feeling was too amazing.

Derek felt Effie's hips start lifting to meet him with each thrust. He felt a twinge in his side, where he was grazed, but didn't pay it any attention. Especially once Effie's lips latched onto his neck and started playfully nipping and sucking. He couldn't help but think that, for the first time in his life, he'd have a hickey that lasted. And, if he thought about it, that was exactly why Effie was doing it.

"Payback," Effie whispered against his skin. "for all the ones you gave me before I turned."

Derek chuckled, rotating his hips roughly as he thrusted back into her. The bite Effie gave him in response spiked his arousal and he knew it would be over soon. Dropping his hand down, he found her clit and started a rough pace against it, matching his thrusts.

Effie kept her face buried in Derek's neck as his thrusts sped up and he played with her clit. Her pleasure was peaking again and before she could prepare herself, her orgasm crashed over her and pulled Derek's name from her lips. Derek followed moments later, groaning his release into her ear.

Both stayed where they were while they came down from their highs.

"Bed?" Derek suggested.

Effie nodded, but also scented the air quickly. "Strip the sheets first. Still smells like Braeden."

Derek nodded and stood, bringing Effie with him. Holding her against him with one arm, he walked to the bed and pulled the sheets off, tossing them aside, before laying down. He grabbed a throw from where Effie kept them under the left side of the bed and tucked it around them.

Effie settled against Derek, nose tucked into his throat. "Why did we go so long without this?"

Derek smiled, a bit sadly. "Supernatural lives don't allow for much down time."

"Well screw that," Effie protested. "we go a week without sex again and I may kill us both." she looked up at Derek. "Got that?"

Derek chuckled and nodded. "A week, got it." he guided her head back down. "Sleep. We've still got a lot to do in the morning."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Two hours later, the pair was woken by Effie's phone going off. She reached over, grabbing the offending device. Quickly reading the text, she sighed and tossed her phone away.

"What is it?" Derek asked, his voice rough with sleep.

"The plan didn't work." Effie informed him. "Kate showed up."

Derek dropped his head back. "Damnit," he rubbed Effie's back. "one more point in the Benefactor's favor."

"Next time we kill Kate," Effie said. "we tear her apart and burn the pieces."

"Deal." Derek agreed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Not gonna lie, having Effie and Derek reconnect like this and Effie willing to admit that Derek being human changed nothing between them, inside or outside the bedroom, it felt right. They needed it. And really, burning the bitch would be justice. Let me tell you, Kate's death was not painful enough in the show. And not letting Derek have a hand in it sucked. But I'm off course. Things start getting fast and even tougher for the rest of the season, so hold on to this brief moment of happiness. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	10. Perishable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are abound in this chapter. And Effie and Derek have a little heartbreaking heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here. And boy is it all starting to go down. Well, the entire season has kinda been that way, but you know what I mean. We're only four episodes away from the end of the season and that means major angst, like we didn't have that already, and some serious fighting going on. But first! A history lesson on the Martin family. Yeah, that was surprising. Read on!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own only Effie.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie ran her hand through her hair. "You sure I don't need to come?"

"No, Ef." Stiles insisted over the line. "He's passed out on morphine now. All you'd be doing is watching him sleep. Help the others get Parrish up to speed. I'll stay with Dad."

Effie frowned. "What's with the tone, Stiles?"

Stiles sighed. "I told him I know about the bills and collectors and advances and all of it."

Effie leaned against the loft door, blocking out the others on the other side. "Stiles, you know how he feels about that."

"We promised Mom, Effie." Stiles reminded her. "We promised Mom we'd look out for each other, Dad included. How can we do that if he keeps things from us?"

"We can't," Effie admitted. "Just, go easy on him. He is the parent in this whole messed up situation."

"Deal," Stiles smiled. "go back to Deputy Confusing and let me know what happens."

Effie laughed. "You got it." Ending the call, she entered the loft again in time to hear Parrish ask what a kanima was. "The true form of a self-centered jerk face." she saw the looks she got. "What? Can you think of another way to describe Jackson?"

"We'll get back to that." Scott said, after fighting off the urge to laugh. "Just know that everyone like us, everyone with some kind of supernatural ability is on the dead pool."

"But I don't even know what I am." Parrish argued.

"I'm pretty sure they don't care." Derek threw out.

"How many professional assassins are we talking about?" Parrish asked.

"We're starting to lose count." Lydia replied.

"But is it still just professionals?" Scott questioned.

"I don't think Haigh's ever done anything like this." Parrish said. "I think he was taking a chance."

"That means anyone with the dead pool can take a chance." Effie said.

"But if Haigh had it," Parrish said. "then who else does? How easy is it to get this thing now?" he saw the looks exchanged but focused on Effie. "Wait, you haven't explained what Effie is."

Effie cleared her throat as Derek wrapped an arm around her. "I'm a druidfox."

Parrish frowned. "That sounds complicated."

"Complicated enough that I don't have a definite price on the list." Effie said. "Basically, I was born with druid magic and when I was bitten, I kept it. My eyes turn lilac and I have visions that I'm driven to paint or draw and feelings, almost like telepathy for emotions. And runes appear on my body when I use my magic while shifted."

"Only they don't," Scott noticed. "your runes haven't appeared in a while. Since Derek was taken."

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice that." Effie grumbled. "When I lost control over feeling Derek being taken, my fox and druid combined. Completely. There is no longer a distinction between one or the other. At least, not to anyone else. I can still tell them apart."

"I don't understand." Scott said.

"Neither do I." Effie shrugged.

"Is that safe?" Lydia asked.

"We don't know." Derek answered. "Deaton's never seen it happen before and he can't find anything written about it. Any reference to a druid shifters says the powers always stay separate."

Effie shrugged, dropping her hands to her sides. "Once more, I'm a mystery. But at least I'm not alone." she looked at Parrish. "How are you?"

Parrish sighed. "Confused, overwhelmed and tired."

"We're almost done." Lydia said. "I learned more about Meredith."

"Tell us." Scott requested.

"Meredith was only at my grandmother's lake house once." Lydia said. "But I think once was enough."

"How'd your grandmother know her?" Derek asked.

"She didn't." Lydia said. "She found her. Because of another woman named Maddy. The woman she loved." she pulled out a picture and handed it to Scott. "I never met her, but I saw her name everywhere. She used to be part of a yacht racing team. There plaques and trophies in the lake house from all the regattas she'd won."

"How'd she die?" Parrish asked.

"How's not the story." Lydia said. "It's what happened right before. My grandmother, Lorraine, used to work in San Francisco for IBM. She was there on a weekend, catching up on work. She started hearing this sound, like rain. But when she looked out the windows, all she saw was blue sky."

"But she kept hearing the rain?" Scott asked.

"And it just kept getting louder." Lydia confirmed. "Rain and thunder, cracking like gunshots in her head. So loud. She finally just screamed."

"Like a banshee." Effie and Derek guessed.

"She called Maddy who was planning on taking one of the boats out on the lake." Lydia went on. "But Maddy said that the sun was shining there too. So Lorraine didn't say anything."

"There was an accident." Parrish seemed to know where the story was going.

"It took them four days to find Maddy's body." Lydia said. "And then it took decades to figure out how Lorraine knew. She started with parapsychologists, like the PhD in their name made it more scientific. They built the study in the lake house according to every pseudoscientific theory they could find. None of it worked. Then she started getting into more extreme occult. Things like mediums and psychics. All of them were failures. Until Meredith. They found her at Eichen House. This fragile girl who didn't understand the things she heard. They brought her to the study. And they almost killed her. She was hospitalized for over a year. She," Lydia paused. "never really recovered. My grandmother drove her insane. And I drove her to suicide. And all she ever wanted to do was help." she motioned everyone around the table and brought out a piece of paper. It was covered in numbers and letters. "My grandmother created the code for the dead pool. They think she's the Banshee who put the names out in the first place. She left me this message in the same code."

"But she didn't leave a cipher key, did she?" Scott asked.

Lydia shook her head. It wasn't long after that that the group parted. Effie stayed with Derek as the others left, moving to the kitchen and hoping to avoid what she'd shared about her powers.

True, Derek already knew, but he didn't have to be a werewolf to pick up on the stress and pressure Effie felt over not knowing what she was.

"Talk to me, Effie." Derek said softly.

Effie kept her back to him. "What if part of my mystery can save you? What if I don't find out until it's too late?"

Derek slowly made his way over to her. "What if I'm not meant to be saved?"

Effie shook her head. "I won't accept that. I can't." she fisted her hand. "We saved Dad, Chris and Melissa. We saved Stiles. We saved Jackson, for god's sake. There has to be a way to save you."

"Only there's a difference between those situations and mine." Derek pointed out. "Mine comes with a Banshee prediction. And they predict death."

"Stop." Effie beat her fist down once. "Stop sounding so calm and accepting of this." she spun around. "Do you want to die? Do you wanna be taken from me? From our pack? Our family? Is that why you're not fighting?"

"Of course not," Derek pulled Effie close enough for contact but was still able to meet her eyes. "if I had my way, I'd never leave your side again. We'd be together for everything."

"Then why?" Effie asked, tears filling her eyes. "Why aren't you fighting to live?"

"Because," Derek licked his lips as he thought. "something about this feels like it's meant to happen. Like I'm going through this for a reason, even if I can't see it yet. And, as terrified as I am that it could mean you dying as well, I know I have to see this through to the end."

"If your end is mine as well, so be it." Effie blinked, causing her tears to fall. "And if there's some divine reason for losing my mate, I'm not sure I want to know what it is."

"This isn't the end, Effie." Derek said, his voice sure and strong. "It doesn't feel that way and I'm holding onto the belief that it won't be. We are going to be together for a very long time."

"Promise?" Effie all but pleaded.

Derek shook his head. "No but I'll do my damnedest to make sure it happens."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Are you going to the bonfire?" Derek asked as Effie did her homework on the couch.

Effie cocked a brow. "I'd rather jab my own eyes out with the Kanima's claws."

"Vivid," Derek laughed as he sat beside her. "don't you normally go to support Stiles?"

"Stiles isn't there." Effie pointed out. "He and Lydia are on a mission to Eichen House. And I'd rather avoid that place like it carried the plague."

Derek frowned. "Why?"

"Well, aside from housing my brother while he was going slowly insane because of the Nogitsune," Effie put her pen down. "I seem to have a latent empathic ability that shows itself whenever I'm there."

"And with all the issues those people have," Derek nodded. "it's a mental breakdown waiting to happen."

Effie nodded. "Yeah, that's-" she stopped, sitting forward with a frown.

Derek mimicked her. "Effie,"

"Stiles," Effie said her brother's name. "something's wrong with Stiles."

Derek stood, pulling Effie with him. "Let's go."

Effie stopped him. "Wait, Scott, too." she focused on Derek. "You, go to the school. I'll go to Eichen House." Wanting to avoid it or not, it was Stiles.

Derek looked like he was going to argue but nodded. "Alright," he kissed her. "be careful."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie saw Parrish the moment she stopped her jeep. "Parrish!" she jumped from the vehicle. "What are you doing out here?"

"The orderly, Brunski," Parrish said. "he was the one who killed all the people on the last list. The one Lorraine left for Lydia."

Effie swallowed. "The one who abused Stiles while he was here." she looked at him. "We have to stop him."

Parrish shook his head. "I don't understand, how did you know?"

"I didn't." Effie answered. "Stiles and I are linked and I knew something was wrong."

Parrish nodded. "Alright." he pulled his gun and saw Effie's claws, tinged with flames. "Do you have a permit for those?"

Effie smirked. "They're not exactly the kind of thing permits are handed out for."

"Right," he cocked his gun. "lead the way."

Effie growled. "Gladly."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Parrish entered the room first, seeing Brunski with a needle to Lydia's neck. "Drop it!" he ordered. "Take your thumb off that needle and slowly withdraw it from her neck."

"Young Deputy." Brunski said. "You're just a kid."

Effie wrapped her claws around Brunski's neck. "So am I." she tightened them. "Do what he said."

Brunski smirked. "Or what? You'll-"

Parrish pulled his trigger before Brunski could finish. Effie held him up for a second before letting his body crash to the ground. Effie dropped to Stiles's side while Parrish helped Lydia.

"He," Lydia tried to talk. "he killed my grandmother. He was controlling Meredith."

"He used her to create the dead pool." Stiles said.

"And he killed her when she tried to help us." Lydia finished.

Brunski suddenly laughed, spitting blood everywhere. "You-you think it was me? That I was controlling her?" he laughed more. "Idiots. She was controlling me."

Effie frowned, confused as the others.

"Oh god," Lydia suddenly said. "It's not him. He's not the Benefactor."

"No." a woman's voice sounded, causing them to turn. It was Meredith. "And, he wasn't on my list. But he was a bad person."

Effie stared, unable to believe it. Meredith was the Benefactor.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> And there we have it. Be honest, who did not see this coming? Cause I was shocked. Not as shocked as what Meredith reveals in the next chapter. I laughed so hard at Peter, I'm just saying. Also, I know I'm making Effie to be this huge mystery wrapped into an even bigger one, but I promise all will be explained during the in-between story for seasons four and five. Just hold on a little longer. Alright, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	11. Monstrous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a final showdown with these would-be assassins. And no one is going down quietly.
> 
> (Side note, I won't be posting again until the ninth of January. I'm taking next week off as a mini vacation.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here with our next Effie chapter! Got a big fight ahead, but first we have some more gun knowledge from Ef and a mild freak out just before the battle begins. But that's why Derek is there, to keep Effie grounded. Or as grounded as he can, considering everything that's going on. Read on!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own only Effie.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie looked around the abandoned building they'd taken the rest of the names of the dead pool to. How Kira managed to find them all, Effie still wasn't sure but she gave the girl serious props for managing it.

"Shouldn't we ask Chris if we can squat in his building before doing so?" Effie suggested. She just got looks in response. "Why do people keep looking at me like that?"

"Don't worry," Kira stood beside her. "I get those looks all the time. You get used to it."

Effie went to speak but the heads of every shifter snapped towards one point. They listened to the sounds of someone moving around outside the room they were in. Listened to footsteps and electronic beeping sounds. Effie heard Satomi pull one of her throwing spikes, preparing to attack. Brett was already panting, ready to pounce.

When the person got too close, Satomi threw her spike and Brett jumped after it.

"Wait! Wait!" Scott rushed out. "Brett! This is his place. It's his."

Effie stepped out with Kira, seeing Chris.

"Scott," Chris spoke to the alpha. "if you're bringing guests, you could have called."

"I didn't have anywhere else to take them." Scott admitted.

"I know this man." Satomi joined them. "He may not remember, but we've met before."

Effie looked at the hunter. "Are there any wolves you haven't pissed off?"

"Not really." Chris shook his head.

"You can trust him." Scott told Satomi. "I trust him."

"How do we know he's not like the others?" Satomi asked.

"What others?" Chris questioned.

"Last night," Kira said. "there was a whole team after them." she pulled out a broken arrow. "And they used crossbows."

"They're hunters, aren't they?" Scott guessed.

"Not if they're killing for profit." Chris said, his face angry. "Not anymore."

"Can they find us here?" Brett asked.

"They might already know you're here." Chris said, honestly. "Maybe they're waiting for dark."

"So we're not safe here." Effie said.

"We're not safe anywhere." Satomi corrected. "We've been trying to get out for days. Everywhere we turn, we find someone new trying to kill us."

"If they're coming, Scott," Chris stepped closer. "they're coming for you too. And Effie. You two are still highest on the dead pool."

"I know," Scott agreed. "I know Lydia can get the answer from Meredith. She just needs more time."

"Then that's what she'll get." Chris said. "Where's Derek?"

"Training." Effie answered. "He wants to be better with a gun so Braeden's giving him another lesson."

Chris smirked. "Not able to deal with you doing all the protecting?"

Effie rolled her eyes. "Don't start, Chris." she looked away for a second. "But, yes."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Helping Braeden load her shotguns was oddly calming for Effie. So was being around the older woman, now that she no longer saw her as a threat. There was still something about Braeden that set Effie on edge but her willingness to help Derek learn to defend himself pushed it to the back of Effie's mind.

"What gun didn't your father teach you?" Braeden joked.

"His service pistol." Effie laughed. "Said the last thing he needed was his kids being a better shot than he was with his own gun."

"Are you better?" Braeden asked.

Effie set her gun down. "Put it this way, if anyone who voted for Dad saw Stiles and I shoot, we'd be given his badge."

"That is terrifying to think about." Derek said, coming up behind Effie. He looked at the members of Satomi's pack. "They have claws and fangs but they're not fighters."

"That's why we called you." Scott said.

"Well, try to remember, I don't have claws and fangs anymore either." Derek reminded.

"That's why we called Braeden." Effie helped.

"Am I the only one still hoping this is all just a false alarm?" Kira asked. "I mean, it's possible we could wait here all night and nothing happens. Right?"

"We're not that lucky." Effie shook her head.

"Scott," Braeden looked at the alpha. "you heard anything from Stiles or Lydia yet?"

"Lydia's still talking to Meredith." Scott answered. "Stiles and Malia are headed to the lake house. They're trying to stop it."

"What if there is no stopping it?" Brett asked. "What if it doesn't end until we're all dead?"

"Then let's send a message." Derek said. "Let's make something perfectly clear to anyone with a copy of that list. It doesn't matter if they're professional assassins, hunters or an amateur who just picked up a gun. Anyone who thinks they can hunt and kill us for money, is gonna put on another list. Our list. They get to be a name on our dead pool."

Effie flicked out her claws, fire sparking from them. "Let's light the bastards up."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie stood by the window, tapping her claw against the wall. Her nerves were starting to get the best of her and she couldn't stop it. Instead of hiding or avoiding those trying to kill everyone on the list, they were going to fight them, head on. Did that mean she'd finally find out why she had no set price? Or what it was about her that made it so she didn't have one? Was this going to be the fight that took Derek from her? And what about Satomi's pack, how many would live through the night?

"Effie," Derek appeared at her side. "breathe."

Derek's words helped Effie register the splitting pain in her chest and her rapid breathing. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the others watching her, some with fear, others with concern. Satomi's face read understanding in a way no one but Stiles had ever showed.

"Breathe, baby." Derek said, guiding her hand to his chest. "Focus on my breathing and match yours to it."

Effie struggled to do what Derek was telling her. Her mind wouldn't stop spinning long enough for her to focus.

"Here," Derek pulled the triskele medallion from his pocket. "here, focus on this. What does it represent, Effie? Come on, you can do it."

Effie panted. "Alpha. Beta. Omega."

"Again." Derek ordered.

"Alpha. Beta. Omega." Effie managed to slow her breathing. "Alpha. Beta. Omega." she sagged against Derek's chest. "Of all the times to have an attack."

"I was actually waiting for it." Derek admitted. "You've been so calm about all that's going on, it needed to come out."

Effie closed her eyes. "I want to hate you for knowing it was going to happen but had you not, I wouldn't have had the medallion to come out of it."

"We would have found another way." Derek encouraged her, his hand lacing through her hair. "We always find another way."

Effie savored Derek's touch, his gentle kiss to her forehead, only for it to be ruined by the alarms going off.

"They're coming." Chris announced.

Derek looked at Effie. "You ready?"

Effie pocketed the medallion and flicked out her claws. "Ready."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Gunfire was everywhere. It was echoing and spinning in Effie's ears and if it weren't for her focus on keeping Satomi's pack and Derek safe, it probably would have overwhelmed her. She didn't know if she'd actually killed anyone but, just like when she attacked the Calaveras, she didn't stop to check. She fought to protect and defend.

Keeping close with Derek and Braeden, Effie blasted assassins back without touching them, slammed their heads together and pistol whipped them with their own guns. She felt Derek take one of the spare clips she was carrying in case he ran out and reload his gun.

"How many are there?" Derek shouted over the fighting.

"Too many!" Braeden and Effie answered.

It kept going. It felt like it was never going to stop. No matter how many they took down, more kept coming.

Until, it was over. The sounds of phones vibrating or chiming took over the gunshots. And the killers just disappeared.

The group came together in the center of the room, looking at each other, trying to understand what happened.

Effie took the time to look Derek over, making sure he was unharmed. And, aside from scratches and bruises, he was in one piece. He pulled Effie into his arms and sighed in relief against her hair.

"Is it over?" Kira asked. "Really over?"

Effie saw Scott nod and relaxed, for the first time in longer than she could remember.

"Can we go home now?" Effie asked.

Derek chuckled. "Yeah, I think we can."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Alright, only two chapters left until season four is finished. These next two chapters are going to be very emotional, so hold on tight for that. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.
> 
> End Transmission


	12. A Promise to the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things left unspoken find a way of making themselves heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here with the second to last episode of season four. We've come a long way, still have a way to go and unfortunately, because of all the tension and emotions going on, the one romantic scene I've got going on reads awkward. I've rewritten it I don't know how many times and I've decided to leave it where it is. So read on, kids.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own only Effie.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

The rain was coming down pretty good as Effie and Derek laid in bed together. Even with the dead pool done, no more assassins threatening their lives, they were reluctant to leave each other. Even for just a night. Luckily, John understood and had no problems with Effie all but living with Derek.

Derek played with Effie's ring, where it sat nestled on her left hand. She switched it around for sleeping, as she usually slept on her right side and it was uncomfortable to have tucked under her head.

"What are you thinking about?" Effie asked quietly.

Derek leaned forward, kissing her shoulder. "Us. What's still coming for me and the mystery of your powers."

"Heavy thoughts for so late." Effie pointed out. "But, at least I'm not the only one."

Derek smiled. "I should have known that's why you were being so quiet."

Effie laughed, nudging him. "I can be quiet without over thinking."

Derek snorted. "Of course you can."

Effie went to retort, only to be cut off by the alarm system going off. The two turned, staring at the red blinking light.

"Ef," Just her name had her rolling out of bed and handing Derek his gun. Shifting enough for her eyes to glow, Effie looked around the loft as Derek moved towards the door. She couldn't see anything out of place and the window was clear so she backed towards Derek as he reached the steps. Underneath the door, they could see the shadow of someone moving outside.

Claws out, Effie stood just off to the side as Derek grabbed the door handle and pulled it open. Both moved to attack, stopping short as they took in a rain soaked Lydia on the other side.

The Banshee lifted her head, looked at the two and let out a scream that threatened to shatter glass. A Banshee wail. The call of death.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Morning came faster than Effie wanted and before she knew it, she was in Derek's shower, attempting to wake up so she could get ready for school. She could hear Scott and Derek talking downstairs about the money from the vault. She understood why it took so long for Scott to return it. Stiles had told her about it before their dad got shot in the shoulder. Just one of those stacks could solve all their problems. Two, and medical bills would be a thing of the past. But it was Peter's money and unless he suddenly grew a heart, they weren't getting any of it. Ever.

With a heavy sigh, Effie climbed out of the shower and set about getting dressed. She pulled on a teal denim dress with cap sleeves and fell just above mid-thigh. Securing it with a tan belt, she yanked her drying hair into a loose ponytail, her long fringe falling around her face. She tucked her feet into green vans and then returned to the bathroom, hoping some makeup would at least give her the appearance of being alive.

"You know," Derek stepped into the bathroom. "even Scott could feel your exhaustion from downstairs."

Effie smiled a bit. "Sorry. I was hoping the shower would help, but I just didn't get enough sleep last night."

"Before or after Lydia showed up?" Derek asked, leaning on the door frame.

"Both." Effie admitted. She saw Derek's look in the mirror. "Don't make me say it, Derek. We both know why I'm not sleeping. Even with the dead pool over."

Derek sighed. "I know." he moved to stand behind Effie and kissed her head. "Hurry up and we'll get breakfast before I drop you at school."

Effie frowned. "Then I'll be late."

"So?"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

When Effie saw Liam sitting alone in the quad, staring blankly at his textbook, she decided the youngest Beacon Hills wolf might need someone to talk to. So she grabbed her things and moved to sit across from him.

"Liam," she greeted. "I know physics is boring but you've been staring at that page for almost twenty minutes."

Liam blinked and gave a small smile. "I know. I can't seem to focus."

"Does this have to do with the Berserkers?" Effie asked. She smiled at Liam's surprise. "You're not the first of us to deal with them and come out the other side shaken, kiddo."

Liam tapped his book. "How'd you deal with it?"

"Uh," Effie leaned on the table. "with the help of the others, I guess. Working through all this is easier when you have others around that know what you've gone through."

"I-" Liam hesitated. "I told Scott that I'm not like you guys. The danger you run headlong into, I can't do that."

"You don't have to." Effie comforted him. "Scott, Stiles, Derek, myself. This is what we've always done, ever since we got dragged into this world. Well," she tilted her head some. "Derek was born into it but the rest of us, once we knew about it, we couldn't not do anything." she put her hand over Liam's. "But you're not us and you don't have to be. Find your place in this world. And remember that you'll always have us if you need us."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie had no issues with Derek lending Scott and Kira his loft for their first real date. Especially since it meant she got her own date with Derek. Without the threat of assassins, the two decided on a picnic on one of the cliffs on the Hale reservation. They brought plenty of food and dessert and Derek even brought a bottle of wine, even if neither could get drunk and Effie wasn't old enough. All that, and it sat untouched beside them as they laid pressed together against a large boulder, Derek's lips trailing down Effie's neck.

Both their jackets and shirts were long since discarded and the only sounds around them was their heavy breathing and soft pleas of each other's names.

They broke apart to breathe and Effie curled into Derek's chest, trying to hold back a yawn.

Derek smiled. "Maybe we should have stayed in, tonight."

Effie shook her head. "No, I'm fine." the yawn broke through. "Okay, so I'm tired."

Derek kissed her forehead. "You wanna start heading back?"

Effie pouted, propping her chin on his chest. "Do we have to?"

"Yes," Derek laughed. "I think so. We'll take the food back to your house and just relax for the night. After all we've been through, we need it."

Effie sighed but nodded. "Yeah, alright."

They stood and quickly found their shirts. Once they were dressed again, Derek grabbed the food and tucked Effie under his arm, keeping her close as they walked.

"You coming to the game tomorrow?" Effie asked.

Derek nodded. "Yeah, I don't see why not. Your dad gonna be there?"

"He comes to every game." Effie confirmed. She sighed and stopped walking. "Are we not gonna talk about this?"

Derek faced her. "You didn't want me bringing it up this morning."

"That was before the romantic picnic and taking me out to breakfast this morning." Effie said. "You're not feeling as certain about surviving this anymore, are you?"

"It's not that," Derek sighed. "but if I don't make it, and you do, I want your last memories of us to be good. Not sitting around, depressed and angry over something we can't control." he set the food down and framed Effie's face. "I just want you happy, to remember being happy with me."

Effie fisted Derek's shirt, sniffing back her tears. "Damn you, Derek. Just, damn you." she looked up at him. "I love you and I want that to be enough to save you. But if it's only enough to keep you with me until your end, and it proves not to be mine end as well, I'll take it."

Derek caught Effie in a deep kiss before hugging her close. "I love you, too, Effie. Never forget that. I'll always love you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

When Stiles and John showed up at the loft the next night, Derek and Effie were already cleaning the mess left behind. Somehow, they doubted Scott and Kira broke the windows and then beat themselves enough to leave blood all over the loft.

"What the hell happened?" Stiles asked.

"It was supposed to be a date." Derek told him.

"They were both here?" John questioned.

"And they're both gone." Effie said.

Stiles's phone went off and he answered it. "Hey,"

"Scott's been taken." Lydia's voice sounded.

"Yeah, Scott and Kira." Stiles said. "We just don't know where."

"Mexico." Deaton answered. "And if you want to save his life, that's where you're going too."

The four exchanged looks.

"Looks like we're going back to Mexico." Effie said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Next chapter is when it all goes down. And afterwards, we'll have our first multi-chapter in-between story. I know! But a lot happens between seasons four and five and it just won't fit into a oneshot. Fair warning, get the tissues ready, cause the finale is a tearjerker. And not in a good way. 'Course, when was the last time I caused happy tears? Yeah, let's not think about that. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading!
> 
> End Transmission


	13. Smoke and Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it. It's off the Mexico to save Scott and Kira. And Effie might be losing something along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> Lacy here. And with me is the final chapter of season four. Now, we've got a lot going on here. Effie goes through some serious shit this chapter. But it all works out, in the end. An added bonus, she gets to dig her claws into Kate. Literally. Gods, that was too fun to write. Alright, read on!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own Effie.
> 
> End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie grabbed her phone while helping Derek and Braeden prepare the guns for their trip to Mexico. "Dad say yes?"

Stiles scoffed. "Did you really think he was going to?"

"Nope." Effie shook her head. "Just like I know his refusal isn't going to stop us."

"Not even a little." Stiles agreed. "You need any help over there?"

"Nah, we got this covered." Effie denied. "You get the pack ready. I'll secure things on the human front."

"How freaked out is Derek by your knowledge of guns?" Stiles teased.

Effie laughed. "That is none of your business. We'll get them back, Sti."

"I know." Stiles nodded. "See you in a bit."

"Deal." Effie dropped her phone to the table and looked at Derek and Braeden. "Dad's busy trying to do things the right way. He won't get in our way."

"Is it a good idea to lie to your dad about this?" Braeden asked.

"Most of the time," Effie shook her head. "no. But in cases like this, he's still too caught up in the human way of doing things. And I think we all know, supernaturals don't play by human rules."

Derek looked over the table of weapons. "I still don't like relying on these things."

"I get it." Braeden said. "You miss your power. I would, too."

Derek shook his head. "It's not about power. It's about being able to help. I don't like feeling helpless."

"I'm human." Braeden pointed out as she loaded a gun. "Do I look helpless?"

Effie smirked. "You're a much better shot than he is."

Braeden watched their faces before focusing on Derek. "Do you really think you won't be coming back?"

Effie dropped her eyes to the table. If there was one thing she didn't want to think about, it was whether or not she'd be coming home with her mate. Or coming home at all.

"It doesn't matter." Derek said. "It's Scott's life on the line that we need to focus on. He's the alpha."

Effie saw the argument on Braeden's face. "Let it go, Braeden. We've worked it every way there is. There's nothing we can do but wait until the dice are rolled."

"Do we even know if this is enough firepower to take down even one berserkers?" Derek asked.

Peter's laugh floated down from the stairs. "Not even close. Killing a Berserker is next to impossible. It's not just the firepower, it's breaking the animal spirit from the human."

"Well, the one person we know with that kind of experience is Argent." Derek said. "And he's not getting back to me."

"Well then," Peter said. "we're going to need help. Like Malia, maybe Liam. Definitely me."

Effie stared hard at the elder Hale. "If you're coming, we're traveling in separate vehicles."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Are we really bringing him?" Derek about Liam.

"Are we really bringing him?" Stiles about Peter.

"Are we really bringing any of you?" Effie, annoyed with the men in her life.

"We're bringing everyone we can." Peter said. "And considering Scott and Kira were taken the night before a full moon, we should probably get going."

"What's that mean?" Malia asked.

"If Kate took Scott back to the same temple that she took Derek," Peter said. "how do we know she's not planning to do the same thing to him?"

"What," Liam questioned. "she wants to make him younger?"

"Or take him back to when he wasn't a werewolf." Derek suggested.

"A werewolf can't steal a true alpha's power." Peter shared. "But maybe a Nagual jaguar, with the power of Tezcatlipoca behind her, maybe she can. So, if everyone is sufficiently freaked out, I say we get going."

"We can't." Stiles stopped him. "Not without Lydia."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"What was she doing at the school, anyway?" Derek asked as they watched Stiles pace with his phone.

"We have Kira's sword," Malia said. "but we need something with a stronger scent. Lydia went to get a jacket out of her locker."

"Nothing." Stiles rejoined them.

"If she has a car," Braeden suggested. "she can catch up to us."

"That's a good point." Peter said. "We'll call her from the road."

"No." Stiles said. "What if something happened? What if she's in trouble?"

"Fine." Peter argued. "You stay, you find her. We're gonna go on without you."

"I could call Mason." Liam offered. "He has a study group at school. Maybe he could look for her."

Stiles looked at Effie and Derek, who nodded. "Alright, fine."

Everyone split to their vehicles. Effie pulled the triskele medallion from her pocket and handed it to Derek.

"I'm gonna sit up front with Braeden." she said. "You keep this, in case Liam needs it."

"What if you need it?" Derek asked.

Effie smiled tightly. "As long as I have your scent, I'll be fine."

"Remember what we're dealing with, here." Peter said as he pulled his jacket on. "It's not just Kate, it's Berserkers. You might see human eyes behind those skulls. Do not assume that there's any humanity left. Oh," he smirked at Liam. "This little one is terrified of them, aren't you? Don't worry, my friend. It is that fear that will keep you alive. A reminder to everyone. You do not fight Berserkers to survive, you fight to kill."

"Do you ever get used to him?" Liam asked once Peter vanished.

"No." the others chorused.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie stayed facing front as she listened to Derek and Stiles talk with Liam.

"You alright?" Braeden asked quietly.

Effie looked at the other woman and shook her head. "No, not really. And for once, it has nothing to do with the full moon."

"I know I'm not Derek or Stiles," Braeden said. "but I can listen."

Effie debated before turning to face Braeden. "You've seen me with Derek, Scott with Kira. Hell, Stiles with Malia. Have you ever loved someone like that?"

"I used to think I did." Braeden answered. "And then I saw you guys together. I don't know if it's because of your animal sides but your love seems so much deeper than anything I've seen or felt in humans."

"For Derek and I, that's exactly what it is." Effie shared. "Not only are we linked in the human sense but our shifter halves will only ever love each other. So the very idea of going home without Derek, of knowing that this rescue to save Scott could rob me of that, it hurts and angers me more than I can ever hope to put into words."

"Then why did you let him come?" Braeden questioned.

Effie smiled. "Because, werewolf or not, you don't let Derek Hale do anything. If he wants to do something, there's no stopping him. That's part of what makes our relationship so volatile at times, because I'm the same way."

Braeden smiled as well. "Yeah, I've noticed that." she reached out and squeezed Effie's arm. "I'll do whatever I can to help keep him alive. I promise."

"Thank you."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie felt the pull of the moon before it even peeked from behind the clouds. Her pulse quickened and her senses heightened to their peak. She fisted her hands and felt her eyes change but kept them closed. Inhaling deeply, she searched for one scent, drifting from the back of the van. Even though Derek was human, the base of his scent was the same and it filled Effie's nose and lungs.

"Effie," Braeden said her name cautiously.

"I'm okay," she said. "I've got control."

"Good," Braeden nodded. "But I don't think Liam does."

Effie turned in her seat and looked through the divider. She watched Liam repeat  _'Alpha. Beta. Omega.'_  over and over but his control wasn't getting any better.

"Derek," Stiles said as he crawled away from Liam. "I don't think that talisman of self-control is working."

"Liam, say it again!" Derek tried to get through.

The sound of metal snapping signaled Liam breaking through his cuffs.

"Derek!" Effie shouted.

"I think we're gonna need to go a little faster!" Stiles called out.

"He needs something else!" Effie pointed out. "He needs another mantra!"

"Like what?" Stiles questioned.

"Think, Stiles!" Effie growled. Her own control was slipping as Liam's claws got closer and closer to Derek's face.

"Hey!" Stiles pointed at his sister. "Don't you dare lose control! Not now! You're too strong for that!"

"Keep going!" Derek shouted to Braeden as Liam's other hand broke free. Stiles moved forward to help him hold the beta back. "Keep focus!"

"Derek," Stiles fought. "I really don't think Alpha, Beta, Omega is resonating with him."

"You know any other mantras?" Derek argued.

"Think Stiles!" Effie shouted again.

"Yeah, I do." Stiles moved closer. "Liam, Liam! What three things cannot long be hidden? Liam! Look at me! What three things cannot long be hidden? What three things?"

"The sun," Liam panted as he gained control. "the moon, the truth."

"That's it." Effie encouraged with Stiles. "Say it again."

"Sun," Liam repeated. "the moon, the truth."

"Derek?" Braeden questioned.

"We're okay." he said.

"The sun," Liam repeated. "the moon, the truth."

Effie dropped back in her seat, exhaling her own words. "Alpha. Beta. Omega."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"I can't believe I did it." Liam said as they stopped finally. "For a minute there, I thought I was gonna tear the two of you apart."

"Yeah," Stiles nodded. "That woulda made for an awkward ride home. So, thanks."

"Think you can bring the same level of control and strength inside La Iglesia?" Derek asked.

Effie turned, watching as Liam flicked out his claws.

"Alright," Stiles said. "We might actually be able to do this. Effie?"

Effie held her fingers through the divider, smiling when Derek reached out to her. "I'm in control."

Derek moved to get out of the van first, only to be grabbed and thrown by a Berserker.

"Derek!" Effie screamed, struggling with her door handle. "Braeden! Shoot that damn thing!" she finally got out of the truck and raced around to the back. Derek was already on the ground, grunting in pain. Effie could feel him slipping away through their bond. "Derek!" she dropped to his side, hand on his chest. "No."

"How bad is it?" Peter asked.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Derek insisted. "Just get to Scott. Just find him. We'll be right behind you. Go. Go!" Peter, Malia and Liam ran into the church while Stiles stayed. "Hey, hey, save him."

Effie looked at her brother. "Go. Save Scott. I'll stay with Derek."

Stiles started to leave, stopping for one last moment, looking back at Effie, Derek and Braeden. He saw the tears on his sister's face and the pain on Derek's. Taking a deep breath, he ran inside, determined to save Scott and get revenge for his sister and her mate.

Effie held Derek close as he fought to breathe against the pain. "Shh," she soothed him, taking what pain she could. "just breathe, baby. It'll be okay." she looked at Braeden. "Go watch around us. That thing could come back."

Braeden nodded and got up. She watched the pair for a moment before disappearing.

"Lydia was right." Derek panted.

Effie barely held back a sob. "And I hate her so much for that."

"No," Derek squeezed her hand. "no. Don't hate Lydia for this. She can't help what her powers make her do. Just like now, you can't help that your eyes are lilac, when I'd give anything to see hazel."

Effie swallowed, trying to force her fox down. But she couldn't. "I want you to see hazel but I can't calm my fox. Not when you're this hurt. Not when you're-" she let out a sob. "Not when you're dying in my arms."

"I am so sorry, Effie." Derek panted. "I'm sorry for it happening like this. I'm sorry for it happening at all."

Effie smiled through her tears. "There is no place I'd rather be than here with you. I don't care if we're in danger or if Kate's breathing down our necks right now. I have you and that's all I've ever needed." she sniffed. "I knew this was going to happen. Before you told me about your powers fading. I drew this very moment."

"Why-" Derek swallowed. "why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid." Effie admitted. "That if I said it out loud, it would be real." she shook her head. "Now, it's real anyway."

Echoing gunshots had Effie whipping her head towards where Braeden vanished. She listened to charging footsteps, shotgun fire and then handguns. Finally, Braeden's cry of pain as she was grabbed and slammed into a wall.

 _"How much did they pay you?"_  Kate's voice drifted to Effie's ears.

 _"Way more than you're worth."_  Braeden shot back.

The sound of more vehicles filled the air and Effie felt her hope raise just a little bit.

"Looks like back up's here." she said to Derek. He gave her a weak smile and nod. "You stay with me, Derek. Hold on." She watched the Calaveras appear and drive Kate and one of her Berserkers back. Effie threw a hand out, using wind and the desert sand to pull their feet from under them, giving the hunters more time to take them out. "Derek," she turned back to him. She watched his eyes fail at focusing. "I've already lost you once, Derek Hale. I can't do it again. You promised." a small smile crossed his face before his eyes slid shut and his head fell to the side. "Derek." she felt the mate bond pull and pull until it snapped. The pain was so severe, all Effie could do was throw her head back and howl.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"Effie," Parrish came to her side as she cradled Derek against her chest and cried. "Effie, you can't stay here. It's too dangerous."

Effie shook her head. "I'm not leaving him. I can't."

Parrish looked Derek over. "Effie," he looked at the broken girl before him. "I think Derek would understand. He wouldn't want you to leave yourself vulnerable. He'd want you to get up and fight. If not for yourself, then for your friends."

Effie looked at him. "How do you know?"

Parrish wiped away her tears. "Because if I was him, and the woman I loved was crying over my body while bullets were flying and our friends were in danger, that's what I'd want her to do."

Effie jerked her head up as she heard a loud howl. "Scott. They found him."

"Then fight, Effie." Parrish helped her stand. "Fight for your alpha."

"Oh, I'll fight." Effie flicked out her claws. "But not just for Scott. For Derek, too."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Effie watched the Berserker tear through one Calaveras after another. When it dropped the one it was holding, she charged forward, claws glowing hot with fire. Coming at its back, she dug them in and slid between its legs, dragging it to the ground, head first. She jumped to her feet and grabbed its legs, swinging it around until she let go and watched it go flying into the nearest building wall.

"You're next, Araya!" Kate growled. "Once I take care of baby druid."

Effie turned on Kate. "You do not want to mess with me, bitch." she sent a wave of razor sharp ice straight at Kate, slicing her all over. "Your goddamn creature killed my mate. You took Derek from me! And do you know what an angry she-fox does when her mate is killed?" she growled, her eyes glowing. "She gets revenge."

The two clashed in the middle of the open space, claws flying as they swung at each other without hesitation. Effie kicked Kate sharply in the stomach, spinning around to claw her across the face. She wasn't the least bit surprised when Kate grabbed her arm and tried snapping her elbow. Effie dropped her weight down and used her other arm to knock Kate's legs from under her then drove her elbow into the jaguar's stomach before bashing her fist into Kate's face.

"You," Kate laughed, spitting blood. "you won't really kill me. You're just like Scott, too good for that."

Effie growled, inches from Kate's face. "I think you'll find one big difference between me and my alpha. I've already killed before." she went to slash Kate's throat when the sound of a wolf's howl broke through the air. Everyone turned, confused, as it wasn't a werewolf howl.

A huge black wolf appeared from behind Araya, eyes glowing red, and charged Kate. It jumped, biting and tearing at any part of Kate it could reach. Effie looked around, confused as it where it came from when she noticed Derek's body was missing. Spinning back around, she watched the wolf as it backed off Kate and slowly started changing.

"Derek," Effie breathed at the sight of her mate, whole and alive. He walked over to Kate and stood over her, with all the presence Effie could remember Talia having.

"You were," Kate was in disbelief. "you were dead."

"No," Derek shook his head. "I was evolving. Something you'll never do."

The Berserker came back and Derek easily ran at it, grabbing its skull and squeezing until the entire creature exploded right before him. Kate tried to run while they were distracted but Chris appeared and Effie saw a yellow glow to the last bullet he fired, hitting his sister in the torso.

"C-Chris," she stuttered, unable to grasp what was happening. She got up, stumbling and ran into the ruins.

Effie couldn't take it anymore. She ran over to Derek and jumped into his arms. With all her grief and anger, she never noticed the mate bond return, stronger than ever before.

"You're naked." she panted against his shoulder.

Derek laughed. "I have clothes in my truck."

"Good," Effie pulled back, tears falling over her smiling face. "do not ever do that to me again."

Derek brushed her hair back. "Never again."

"Uh, guys," Parrish cleared his throat. "might be a good idea to get some clothes on."

Both laughed, nodding their agreement. They moved to the truck and it took no time for Derek to dress and pull Effie back into his arms.

"I love you," she whispered.

Derek rested their foreheads together. "I love you, too."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

It felt weird, being back home. Watching Peter get taken to Eichen House after Scott kicked his ass for the final time and Chris doped him up on some strong wolfsbane. Turned out the bastard was working with Kate. Hello surprise twist. Then standing through her father's yelling with Stiles at her side and watching Derek and Malia snicker in the background. They really should have learned by now not to lie to their father, even if they were going to ignore him in the end. You know, for his blood pressure and all.

After holding Derek while he died, watching as he came back, as an actual wolf and shifting human once more, everything felt like she wasn't really there. Like it was happening to someone else.

"Hey,"

Effie turned as Derek came up behind her. They'd driven back to the loft once John released his children from holding. Literally, he put them in a holding cell, leaving them there while he took Derek and Malia to dinner. It was just mean, but Derek promised Chinese once they were home.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked, his face full of concern. "You look upset."

Effie shook her head. "No, actually, I'm not." she looked around the loft. "I didn't think we'd be back here, together. I didn't think I'd be coming home from Mexico whole. Or at all, really."

"But you did." Derek took her hands. "We both did."

"And I'm so grateful." Effie smiled. "More than I can put into words. I just," she frowned a bit. "I guess I don't feel settled yet? I don't think that's the right word, but it's all I've got."

Derek nodded. "I think I know what you mean. And I have an idea." he leaned back on the table, pulling Effie to stand between his legs. "Remember what I promised back when Cora was in trouble? When she was unconscious in the hospital?"

Effie took a moment to think. "You said once everything was over, we'd get away for awhile. Just the two of us, like a normal couple."

"How do you think your dad would feel about you starting your summer vacation a little early?" Derek asked with a grin.

Effie laughed. "After what we just pulled? We might have to wait a bit before asking. But," she laced her arms around Derek's neck. "I like where you're going with this. Though, I want you to do me a favor, once I come back for school."

"Name it."

"Go spend time with Cora." Effie requested. "You just died, Derek. And came back to life. Not a lot of people can say that." she rolled her eyes at Derek's cocked brow. "Outside of Beacon Hills, you ass." she dropped her smile. "Nearly losing you like that made me realize how precious life is, and how precious those we care about are. Just because Cora is in another country doesn't mean she isn't precious, to both of us."

"Counter offer," Derek pulled Effie close. "we both go visit Cora towards the end of the summer after traveling for a bit and when it's time for you to come back for school, I'll stay and spend some one on one time with her. I honestly think she'd like to see you just as much as me."

Effie smiled. "Alright, Mr. Hale, you've got yourself a deal."

Derek pulled Effie into a tight hug. "Then I cannot wait for summer to start."

Effie laughed more, holding tight to Derek. "Me too." she pulled back. "And," she held up her ring. "I wanna switch this to the other hand."

Derek's eyes widened a bit. "You're sure?"

"You promised Dad it would be my decision." Effie reminded. "And it's what I want. We don't have to called it engaged yet but it's done sitting on my right hand."

"I think your dad was hoping you'd wait until after high school," Derek laughed. He took the ring. "but if it's what you want, then it's what I want, too."

Effie grinned as Derek slid the ring onto her left ring finger and kissed the stone. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Derek said. "And I will never leave you, again."

Effie hugged him even tighter than before. "I like the sound of that."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Begin Transmission
> 
> And there we have it. The end of Relief, Relive and Rebirth. It's been one hell of a rollercoaster ride, that's for sure. I lost count of the number of times I had to step back and let myself breathe before I could carry on. It was right up there with season 3b in terms of emotions. Next up with have the first chapter of our next in-between story. Look for Learning Curve coming next week. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thank you so much for reading. I'll see you in the next one.
> 
> End Transmission


End file.
